Chica Twitter
by Little Hope
Summary: Una serie de Tweets atravez del Twitter unieron a una simple estudiante con el actor más sexy del momento.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_Leer nota_**

Suspiré lentamente.

Faltaba poco, solo un poco más, mire hacia atrás para ver que las luces de afuera de mi habitación habían sido apagadas.

Mis padres se encontraban en su habitación, era de noche, y por lo visto estaban durmiendo. Si no, los constantes ruidos se escucharían hasta mi habitación.

La pantalla de mi computadora al fin se encendió, suspirando de alegría di un "click" en el icono del Messenger.

Otros cinco minutos a esperarme.

Mientras mi querida -nótese el sarcasmo-computadora se encontraba en proceso de poner el Messenger, me levante de la silla giratoria y me dirigí hacia mi cama.

Tome mi bolso que se encontraba arriba de ella y comencé a buscar una de mis libretas, saque una color rosa -la de chismes- y me fui directo a la computadora.

Esa libreta la usábamos mis amigos y yo para hablar entre clase, tenía cada cosa escrita en ella, desde algún recuerdo feliz o el más triste.

No tenía muchos amigos, solamente los necesarios, Ángela era una chica en verdad complicada, a veces se comportaba tímida u otras veces no la reconocías, uno más de mis amigos era Ben, el novio de Ángela y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante era Mike, el sí que era todo un caso. En ocasiones no lo entendía, ya que se fijaba en las mujeres y luego en los hombre y así, él dice que no es Gay pero...ya no sé qué pensar.

-¡Por fin! -dije contenta al ver que se había puesto el Messenger, teclee mis datos y tardo unos dos minutos en conectarse.

**Angelita_ (L) _**_Dice: _**¡Hola!**

Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de Áng.

**Odio la hipocresía_: _**_¡Hola Áng! ¿Ya hiciste lo de mate?_

**Angelita (L_): _**_Dice: **:/ No la eh acabado.**_

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Umh tendré que pedírsela a Mike._

**Angelita_ (L): _**_Dice: **Jajaja :D Dudo mucho que él la haga.**_

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Puede que sí._

**Angelita _(L): Eso sería un milagro o.O_**

**Mike** acaba de iniciar sección.

**Mike **se unió a la conversación.

**Mike****: **¿Por qué no están de fiesta?

Rodee los ojos mientras le contestaba a veces mi amigo era demasiado fiestero.

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Es miércoles Mike._

**Angelita (L): _¡Chicos! Adivinen que sucedió._**

**Odio la hipocresía**: ¿Qué paso?

**Mike**: o.O No me Digas... ¡Ya no eres VIRGEN! eaea a.a

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Jajaja _(:D)

**Angelita** (**L**): **_¬¬ Claro que sigo siendo virgen...¡Mujeriego! Y tú Bells no te rías...Lo que pasa es que Edward Cullen está en la tele._**

No puedo creer que hablen de eso...pensé mientras veía que aparecía que Mike estaba escribiendo.

**Mike**: Ah es por cable o canal normal ¿Áng?

**_Angelita (L): Por cable :D:D Bells está en el canal E!_**

Como si me interesara mucho...pensé. Pero, aun así prendí la tele y le puse en el canal E!. Edward Cullen se encontraba ahí sentando con Ellen DeGeneres en su show.

**Mike****: **¡No es justo! Maldita suertuda.

**Angelita (L): _Lo se^^_**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_No tiene nada de emocionante solo esta ahí en vaqueros contestando unas estúpidas preguntas._

**Mike****: **¡En vaqueros! Omg (baba)

Negué sonriendo. A eso me refería que Mike era un tanto raro.

**Angelita (L): _Eso es porque no viste lo que dijo al principio._**

**Mike: **¿Qué dijo? ¿Ang?

**Angelita (L): **Acaba de anunciar que tiene Twitter :D

**Angelita (L): **Y lo anuncio en público.

**Mike****: **¿Estas de broma? No jodas ¿neta? ¡Mierda! Dime que lo apuntaste.

**Angelita (L): _Obvio ¬¬ ¿Lo quieres? :D_**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_No se lo darás tan fácil ¿verdad?_

**Mike****: **No me ayudes Bells u.u

**Angelita (L):_ Solo si promete vestirse una semana completa como YO quiero._**

**Mike**: Eres capaz de hacer que haga el ridículo.

**Angelita (L): _¡Me ofendes! :(_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Hey amiga ya dáselo o sufrirá un paro cardiaco._

**Mike**: Bien...Lo hare. =/

Reí que rápido era cuando le convenía.

**Angelita _(L): jaja ni te imaginas lo que te espera...Pero...Tengo otra pequeñita condición._**

¿Condición? ¿Qué demonios pretendía esa chica?

**Mike**: ¿Qué condición? ¬¬

**Angelita (L): _Bells tiene que mandarle un Tweet a Edward Cullen._**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Ja ni de broma._

**Angelita (L) : _Si no lo haces._..**

**Mike**: Anda Bells y no te llevare de compras.

Era una oferta tentadora.

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Ok. Lo hare._

**Angelita (L): :_D Aquí tienen el Twitter "EdCullen"_**

**Mike**: Ah que emocionante. Deja lo agrego.

**Odio la hipocresía**: _¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para mandarle el Tweet?_

**Angelita **(L): ¡**_YA_**!

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¬¬ Cinco minutos y regreso._

**Mike**: Jajaja ya cómprate una computadora Bells.

**Odio la hipocresía: **_u.u_

Sin ver si Áng o Mike volvía a escribirme algo, minimice la pantalla para poder meterme a una página de internet.

Nuevamente di click pero esta vez al icono de internet...Minutos después la página se cargó, teclee la dirección de Twitter en la barra y después le di a "Enter"

Cinco minutos después...La página mostraba el pajarito amarillo y la pantalla con colores azules y blancos.

Introduje mis datos y le di Enter de nuevo.

Sonreí al ver que Ang y Mike mandaron tweets y yo ni en cuenta.

* * *

**AngelitaW **_Estoy realmente aburrida._

* * *

**_MikeSexyBoy _**_¿Qué nadie hizo la tarea de mate? _

* * *

Suspire mientras tecleaba mi tweet número 254.

* * *

**BellaSwan**: _No puedo creer que vaya hacerlo. ¬¬ _

* * *

En menos de un minuto ya me encontraba en la página de Edward Cullen.

¡Demonios! No hace apenas unos minutos que anuncio su Twitter y ya tiene miles de admiradores.

Me dijeron que le mandara un Tweet no que lo agregara. Le di click a uno de sus Tweet en la opción responder y la pantalla cambio mientras aparecía el cuadro de la famosa pregunta "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Adentro del cuadro se había puesto su nick pero con un símbolo al principio...Extraña forma para mandar...

¿Qué demonios le pongo?

Pensé mirando el reloj de la pantalla cambiar los números...

Mientras comenzaba a teclear, lo releí un par de veces y se lo envié...No esperaba que lo leyera.

¡Crack!

Fruncí el ceño, mientras observaba como mi pantalla se llenaba de pixeles muertos -los puntitos negros- hasta apagarse por completo.

¡Demonios! Ahora si tendría que comprar otra.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

–¡Edward! ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sonreí torcidamente al ver la propuesta de una de mis _fans _que se encontraban alrededor de la vaya que las mantenía separadas de mí.

Cauteloso -como siempre- me acerque a ellas.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

–¿Me firmas esto? –una chica de veintitantos me extendía un cojín.

Era la primera vez que firmaba algo así. Ella sonrió aún más, me alegraba saber que podía hacer que estuvieran tan siquiera felices por acercarse a mí, aunque no lo entendía, pero aun así era parte de mi trabajo, autógrafos, fotos, convivencias, etc...

Estuve como media hora entregando firmas, observe la mirada desilusionada de algunas que no alcanzaron, pero ya era tarde y tenía que estar en el hotel ya que mi madre me iba hablar.

Me despedí de ellas y me encamine hacia la camioneta donde mi chofer me llevaría hasta el hotel.

En el trayecto no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que mi vida había cambiado, deje la escuela por la actuación y solo fue el destino, un casting solamente y resulta que fui el ganador para interpretar al famoso vampiro Robert Pattinson.

–Sr. Cullen, hemos llegado.

Asentí mientras bajaba del coche.

Como siempre, una multitud me daba la bienvenida en las puertas del hotel, pase por su lado sonriendo e ignorando las constantes preguntas.

Cuando por fin, logré llegar a mi habitación, deje mi saco sobre la cama y me senté en ella al lado del teléfono -sobre el buro- y mi computadora.

Mientras esperaba la llamada de mi madre, encendí la laptop y cheque mi correo.

Miles de emails confirmándome que me habían agregado al Twitter.

Y todo porque perdí una tonta apuesta.

_Mi hermana me miraba sonriente en frente de mí, entre sus manos mantenía el puñado de cartas, su sonrisa no había desaparecido desde que acepte jugar con ella a las cartas._

–_Hagamos este juego más interesante._

_Arquee una ceja. _–_¿Cómo?_

_Ella miro sus cartas para después mirarme a mí. _–_Apostaremos._

_Sonreí. _–_Siempre pierdes contra mi Alice._

_Ella bufo. _–_Esta vez no será así._

–_¿Y qué quieres apostar? _–_quise saber._

_Alice se encogió de hombros. _–_No lo sé._

–_Bien, si ganas pides lo que quieras y si yo gano...me vestiré como a mí se me dé la gana._

_Ella solo asintió. _–_Prepárate para perder._

_Sonreí y tome la última carta. _–_Ya lo veremos._

_Ella me sonrió y me señalo mis cartas. _–_Tú primero._

_Sin quitar mi sonrisa arrogantemente baje mis cartas, ella quito su sonrisa. _–_En verdad eres bueno._

–_Te lo dije. _–_dije al tiempo que tomaba todas las cartas para comenzar aguárdalas._

_Alice me detuvo poniendo una mano arriba de las mías. _–_Pero...No ganas con ello._

_Fruncí el ceño viendo como sonreía bajando sus cartas y enseñándomelas._

_Una flor imperial le ganaba a un full._

Gruñí recordando eso, ella había pedido que diera mi Messenger pero...¡joder! ni loco no podría, por eso le dije que iba a dar mi twitter, no tenía mucho tiempo con él, solo unas cuantas semana y solo escribía tweets una vez al día o a veces solo cinco a la semana.

No era un gran fan de ello.

Le di click a uno de los correos que decía que un fan me había comentado y espere a que se cargara la página.

Era el Twitter de una tal "BellaSwan", le di click para ir directo a su Twitter y observe su foto para mostrar tenía una flor dorada algo extraña, su fondo eran nubes grises, algo melodramático para mi gusto y su ultimo Tweet decía.

Oh, pensé al verlo, era el tweet que escribió para mí, solo podría leerlo si yo le daba en la opción de leer lo que me escribían los que no tenia agregados.

Releí una vez más el Twitter.

* * *

**BellaSwan** _Lo hare. _**#EdCullen **_¿Qué se supone que te diga? No tengo idea. Solo lo hago por mis amigos. Si, ellos me obligaron a esto. Eh no lo tomes a mal, no me caes mal simplemente no soy tu fan o.O ¿difícil de creer? En fin...Espero que estés bien. ¡Éxito! Aunque ya lo tienes ^^ ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Frecuentemente las personas que me encontraban me admiraban, era raro encontrarme algo así, más abajo de ese Tweet, tenía otro escrito.

* * *

**BellaSwan**: _No puedo creer que vaya hacerlo. ¬¬_

* * *

Por lo visto, eso era lo que iba hacer.

Me conecte en mi Twitter, llene los datos clásicos que te pide (tu contraseña y tu email) para después cargarse la página donde aparecía mis Tweets y los demás de la gente que seguía.

Había solo cuatro nuevos Tweets.

* * *

**EmmetSB **_Un día agotado...esto de los entrenamientos no me gustan. __¡Saludos fans!_

* * *

Y no era el único que no le gustaban los entrenamientos.

* * *

**AliceCullen **_Día tranquilo...sin compras o.O preparándome para ir a las pre grabaciones: D ¡Los quiero!_

* * *

**TanyaD **_Ese video da risa **#JamesW **LoL ^^_

* * *

**Jessi **_Estoy aburrida...Quiero ir a ver la nueva película de **#JamesW **¬¬ solo porque estoy aburrida ^^_

* * *

Jugué con mis manos sobre el teclado sin presionar ninguna tecla, decidí por cortesía mandar un tweet por los seguidores nuevos.

* * *

**EdCullen **_Gracias por seguirme...Día agotado en Sídney, Australia. __Mañana parto a New Zelanda. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Después de mandarlo me fui hacia la barra que estaba a mi derecha para darle click en la opción **#EdCullen **que era donde la gente me escribía.

Miles de comentarios con mi nombre en ellos.

Mire el reloj de mi laptop, al parecer hoy no me hablaría mi madre, ordene algo a la recepcionista para comer y mientras esperaba mi pedido leí un par de Tweets de mis fans.

* * *

**Rozy:D **_Aaah no puuedoo creeer es el Twitter de Eddie **#EdCullen **eres geniaaaal sigue asi muero por ver tu nueva pelicula a.a_

* * *

**GilBer **_Buena peli **#EdCullen **pero no me gusto la parte donde dices casate conmigo XD ¡Saluditos!_

* * *

**Zami**_ Eres genial **#EdCullen **ansiosa por que llegues a la conferencia de mi país. __¡Besos!_

* * *

Esos eran algunos, tuve que poner varias veces en la opción de mirar más ya que solo aparecían unos pocos, la chica del Tweet que vi primero estaba en la última vez que decidí ver los Tweets, no había nada fuera de lo usual, solo esas cosas con saludos, agradecimientos, solamente.

Sonreí mientras se me ocurría algo.

Esperaba que esto no traiga consecuencias.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

**Bella POV**

–¡Bella!

Mike grito desde la entrada de la escuela, haciendo señas para que me acercara.

Bufe y apresure mi paso.

–¿Hiciste la tarea? – preguntó en cuanto llegue.

Rodee los ojos. –Hola a ti también.

El comenzó a caminar hacia adentro.

Visualice a Ángela en los pasillos que daban a nuestra siguiente clase, ella guardaba sus cosas en su casillero.

Sonreí acercándome a ella.

–¡Bella! Me alegro que llegara. ¿Hiciste la tarea?

Volví a rodar los ojos.

Pase mi vista por ambos y suspire. -Sí, si hice la tarea.

En cuanto lo dije, ellos me abrazaron.

-¡Ya! ¡Suéltenme!

Ellos rieron. -¿Nos la pasas? -preguntaron al unísono mientras ponían sus caritas de ángeles.

Asentí mientras caminaba hacia nuestra primera hora.

-¿Por qué ya no te conectaste, Bells? -preguntó burlonamente Mike.

No dije nada.

Cruce el marco de la puerta del salón y me senté en la mesa que me tocaba con ellos.

Laboratorio de Química.

–Tu computadora lentium 1500 antes de cristo ¿Se te descompuso? –pregunto sentándose en frente de mí. Mike.

Sonreí ocasionando que el frunciera el ceño.

Por lo regular, cuando insultaban a mi computadora o a cualquier cosa que me perteneciera, siempre, siempre les contestaba a él y a Ángela sus bromas.

–De hecho, Mike...

El me miro expectante.

–¡Buenos días! –saludo alegremente el profesor Raúl.

Suspire mientras contestaba su saludo.

–¿Decías Bells?

Negué sonriendo...No tenía caso, pero...

–Olvídalo. -le dije aun manteniendo mi sonrisa. –Por qué en vez de pedirme a mí la tarea...mejor no sé...se la pides a ¿Lauren?

Él negó mirando hacia atrás. Lauren observaba cada cierto tiempo en nuestra dirección.

–Sabes que Bells, olvida todo lo que dije. –sin más bajo la vista y comenzó a hojear su cuaderno.

–Lo suponía. –dije suspirando una vez más y comenzando abrir mi bolso para -como siempre- pasarle la tarea de matemáticas.

Cuando dejen mi cuaderno en frente de él y Ángela ellos...Su sonrisa aumento como siempre...

**Edward POV**

¡Joder! ¿Sera posible? ¡No! No creo.

Algo tan simple como eso no traía ningún problema.

–¡Edward!

Salte ocasionando que se riera.

Rodé los ojos mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

¡Joder! Mi corazón jamás había se había movido tanto.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–¿Qué?

Ella sonrió aún más.

–¿En qué pensabas?

–Nada. –me excuse.

Alice solo negó sonriendo. Sabía que no me creía.

–Yo solo venía a decirte que el vuelo sale a las seis. –ella miro su reloj. –Tienes treinta minutos para alistarte.

Asentí mientras la veía salir de mi habitación.

Me encontraba en New Zelanda, la entrevista con la revista "Roods", según mi hermana había sido un éxito.

No tenía idea de que ella iba a estar aquí, así que me sorprendió el verla.

Según nuestro director había querido que ella estuviera aquí para acompañarme...En verdad lo apreciaba, esto de viajar por el mundo sin poder hacer más que trabajar, era insoportable.

El toque de la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, fui abrir y un botones estaba de pie con un carrito metálico.

–¿Sus maletas? –pregunto.

Me hice a un lado.

Mientras él tomaba mi única maleta y una guitarra que en ocasiones llevaba conmigo, me dirigí aguardar mi laptop en mi maletín que casi siempre traía conmigo

–¿Es todo? –pregunto.

Asentí.

–Lo dejare en el lobby.

Una vez más asentí. –Gracias. –dije dándole una propina.

Escuche como cerraba la puerta, me recosté en la cama, sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Abrí el maletín y saque otra vez mi laptop...

La usaría un rato.

**Bella POV**

–Gracias Bells. –Ángela me sonrió mientras me entregaba el cuaderno.

–¡Yo todavía no acabo!

Reí. –Áng ¿se la pasas?

Ella asintió justo cuando el timbre sonaba.

–Te la pasare en clase de computación. –le dijo Áng mientras ella comenzaba aguardar sus cosas.

Hice lo mismo que ella y me encamine hacia la salida esperándolos afuera.

–¿Entraras? –le pregunte a Mike.

El bufo. –Tendré que. –dijo asesinando con la mirada a Áng.

Ella solo rió.

–Jóvenes de sexto semestre, favor de ir a las canchas de basquet. –la voz parlante del director sonó por los altavoces.

–¿Por qué nos mandarían? –pregunte mirándolos a los dos.

Ángela rió nerviosa junto con Mike.

–Oh, demonios. –susurre. –¿Ustedes...

–¡No fue mi culpa! –ella me interrumpió. –Fue de él. –dijo señalándolo.

–¿Mía? Ni que te hubiera amenazado.

–Pero casi lo hiciste.

–Mira quien dice la que...

–¡Basta! –pedí. –¿Se puede saber que sucedió? –pregunte.

Ellos solo mordieron su labio mirándose entre sí.

Suspire y retome mi camino hacia las canchas...

A ver que habían hecho esta vez...

. . .

–Jóvenes, debo de comentarles una. –el director callo pasando su vista por todos nosotros.

Todos los alumnos nos encontrábamos sentados en las gradas, mientras que él personal de la escuela estaba en la cancha casi en medio para poder observarnos a todos.

–Una desgracia. –continuo deteniendo su mirada en Mike para después mirar al resto. –El sistema de la escuela se a caído.

–¿¡Porqué!? –preguntó un chico que no conocía.

–Por lo tanto. –ignoro la pregunta. –Sus estudios se suspenden por el resto del día.

Varios gritos de júbilo se escucharon por toda la cancha.

–¡Silencio! –Grito nuestra prefecta.

Rápidamente los gritos cesaron.

–Mañana vendrán a la hora de siempre. Pueden retirarse. –anuncio.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y a retirarse.

–Vámonos. –pidió Mike agarrándome de un brazo y haciendo que me tropezara por bajar los escalones rápido.

Ángela venia atrás de nosotros, también apurada.

–¡Sr. Newton! ¡Srita. Weber!

Los pasos de Mike se detuvieron.

–¿Si? –pregunto indiferente.

–Ustedes dos. –señalo a Mike y Ángela. –A mi oficina.

–Pero... –Ángela protesto.

–¡Ahora!

Ellos asintieron.

–Srita. Swan.

-S-Si- Di-direc-tor. – dije patéticamente, era increíble que después de años en esta escuela aun le tuviera miedo al director.

–Puede esperarlos afuera.

Asentí siguiendo a mis amigos.

En cuanto salimos de las canchas, los enfrente.

–¿Qué demonios pensaban?

Ellos solo desviaron la mirada.

–¿Por qué lo hicieron?

No contestaron.

Bufe y me adelante a la oficina.

…

–Ahora que hacemos. -dijo Ángela.

Acabábamos de salir de la escuela, al parecer el director tuvo algo más importante que hacer que reprender a unos alumnos irresponsables.

–¿Vamos a mi casa? –sugerí.

Ellos asintieron mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el coche de Mike.

Era un Mini Cooper azul, su familia era dueña de la tienda de deportes de aquí así que siendo los únicos que venden esos artículos...era de suponerse que tenían dinero.

El transcurso fue en silencio, sabía perfectamente porque nadie hablaba.

Aun no me habían explicado nada.

Al llegar a mi hogar, Mike estaciono en frente de la casa -como de costumbre- bajo y me miro sonriendo nerviosamente.

Solo negué sonriendo y me adentre a mi casa.

–Bien. –dije viendo que ya se habían sentado en la sala. –¿Por qué...

–Estábamos aburridos. –interrumpió Áng.

–Yo le dije que fuéramos a las computadoras. –siguió Mike.

–Pero, no estaban con internet. –lamento Áng desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

–Creí poder conectarlo pero...

–Mike desconecto muchos cables. –dijo Ángela mirando a Mike.

–Vaya. –suspire. –Solo por estar en el vicio.

Ella bufo. –Claro que no, solo queríamos ver si... –sus ojos se iluminaron. –¡Bella! Préstame tu computadora.

Mike rompió a reír.

Tome uno de los cojines que estaban en el sillón y se lo avente.

–Deja de reírte.

–Oh cierto. –se acordó Áng. –No sirve tu computadora.

Rodee los ojos.

–Puedo verla. –pidió Mike.

Él sabía algo de computación.

Asentí. –No creo que la arregles pero...vamos. –les dije.

Ellos me siguieron hasta mi habitación.

. . .

–¿Y tu mamá? –me pregunto Áng.

Me encogí de hombros. –Ni idea.

–Veamos si funciona. –murmuro Mike conectando un cable rojo en mi computadora.

Solo llevábamos treinta minutos "arreglando" mi computadora, no pienso que sea arreglar si, parte de toda la computadora se encontraba visible, la envoltura de plástico yacía en el piso de mi habitación.

Mike destornillo casi toda mi computadora.

–¡Listo! –anuncio alegre.

Increíblemente, mi querida computadora volvió a la vida.

Los pixeles muertos -puntitos negros- desaparecían uno por uno, dejando ver mi página del Twitter.

El comentario que le había mandado a Edward Cullen se encontraba abajo del cuadro de la famosa pregunta.

Las risas de mis amigos me hicieron girar a verles.

–Solo tú pondrías algo así. -dijo Mike mientras movía el ratón.

Le dio click donde decía #EdCullen, en menos de un minuto estaba en la página de ese actor.

Mire a Mike. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi computadora...

Él sonrió arrogantemente. -Solo es por este rato, después ya ni siquiera prenderá.

Hice una mueca.

-¡Mierda! Miren esto. -anuncio Áng.

Su cara casi se mantenía pegada a la pantalla.

Tome su cabeza y la jale un poco para atrás.

–¡Demonios! –susurre al ver los tweets de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_EdCullen _**_Gracias por seguirme...Día agotado en Sidney, Australia. __Mañana parto a New Zelanda. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Ese era uno.

El más importante era el último que puso y el cual se encontraba en letras grandes.

* * *

**_EdCullen _**_¿De verdad, **#**_**BellaSwan**_? Es sorprendente que te obliguen a ello ¡Y son tus amigos! Es algo difícil de creer, pero...gracias por la honestidad. __El éxito siempre se cosecha ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Releí como loca ese Tweet...

Era imposible.

Reí nerviosamente. –Esto es una pesadilla.

–¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué cosas dices, Bells? Esto es un sueño hecho realidad. –dijo incrédulo Mike.

Ángela solo le arrebato el mouse a Mike y tecleo donde decía mi Twitter.

–Lo suponía. –murmuro.

La mire. –¿Qué suponías?

Ella solo me miro y miro la pantalla.

–Es una broma ¿cierto?

–No lo es Bells.

¿Desde cuándo tenia tantos seguidores?

Hace unas horas solo tenía quince y ahora sobrepaso los quinientos.

¡Demonios! ¿En qué me eh metido?

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

**Bella POV**

Más de quinientas personas...

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

–¿Bella?

Mike trataba inútilmente de volverme a la realidad.

Una realidad que, sinceramente, no quería afrontar.

¿Cómo es posible esto? que con un simple tweet...sucediera algo como esto. ¡Todo por un tweet!

Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme.

Mis ojos seguían sin creer lo que veían.

–Hey, amiga. –áng me sonreía. –No están malo como piensas. –trato inútilmente de aligerar el ambiente.

Contuve las ganas de gritarle y reuniendo toda mi paciencia posible - en este momento- le conteste.

–¿No están malo? –pregunte incrédula. –No te das cuenta de esto. –señale la pantalla.

–Yo no veo nada.

Rodee los ojos. –Como que no ves nada ¡Áng mira todos los seguido... – calle al ver nuevamente mi pantalla muerta.

–Ahora si a muerto. –dijo Mike con vos seria.

Paciencia Bella, recuerda que -desgraciadamente- son tus amigos, paciencia.

Áng rió. –Ahora si tendrás que comprar otra.

La mire sin ninguna expresión.

–¿Vamos ahora? –me pregunto Mike.

Solo asentí.

Riendo nerviosa Ángela se levantó y empezó a caminar junto con Mike.

–Es su culpa.

Mike me ignoro y Ángela solo bajo más rápido las escaleras.

Al llegar a la estancia me detuve, no podía irme sin antes dejarle un recado a mis padres, me encamine hacia la cocina y tome la pluma que colgaba del block de notas que mi madre puso para algún recordatorio sobre nuestras comidas y empecé a escribir.

_Papá, mamá...Saldré a comprar una computadora nueva con mis ahorros.  
Vuelvo más tarde_

_-Bella._

Al salir de la cocina observe como mis queridos amigos ya no estaban, salí y cerré la puerta para después dirigirme al coche.

Áng y Mike me sonreían desde el coche.

–Cobardes. –murmure lo suficiente alto cuando entre.

Nuevamente, Mike me ignoro junto con Áng y puso en marcha el coche.

**Edward POV**

–¡Llegas tarde!

Ignore a mi querida hermana y camine hacia el estacionamiento.

–¡Edward! –Grito acercándose a mí.

–¿Si, hermanita?

Ella bufo. –Vámonos. –dijo entrando al coche.

Este sería un largo viaje.

**Bella POV**

–¿Cuál quieres? –pregunto Mike mirando la vitrina.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Una que no me deje pobre.

El rió. –¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

–Lo suficiente creo. –dije sacando mi dinero de mi bolsillo.

El silbo. –Dame. –pidió.

Se lo di.

En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos corrió prácticamente a la caja.

Observe como le daba un par de billetes a la cajera, luego él se giró de tal manera que no pude ver cómo le entregaba el recibo.

Unos minutos después.

–¡Listo!

Arquee una ceja. –Pero ni siquiera escogí una. –le dije mirando la vitrina.

Él sonrió. –De eso ya me hice cargo. Vamos. –me tomo de un brazo y camino hacia la zona donde te entregan tu producto.

–¿Cuál escogiste, Mike? –le pregunto Ang.

–Jóvenes, el recibo. –pidió el encargado.

Mike se lo dio.

–Gracias por su compra. –dijo entregándole el producto.

–Gracias. –le agradecí tomándolo.

Los tres salimos muy contentos de la tienda, bueno no había olvidado completamente sobre el gran lió que me metieron pero...eran mis amigos.

Pensando en eso, era la única forma de no decapitarlos -no literalmente, claro- eran mis amigos.

Si, ojala que repitiendo eso...se salven de lo que les espera...Cuando se me ocurra algo. Claro.

Mike me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y me hizo ademán de que subiera.

Rodee los ojos y subí, el cerro la puerta y camino hasta el asiento del piloto.

…

–¿Bajaran? –pregunte al ver que ninguno había abierto su puerta.

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, la patrulla de papá aún no estaba, y por las cortinas asumo que ni mi madre estaría en ella.

Mike negó. –Tengo que ir a casa.

Si claro...pensé.

–Yo tengo que ir con mi madre de compras. –me dijo Áng.

Asentí sin creerles ninguna palabra y baje del coche.

–Ni crean que sean salvado. –les advertí.

Ellos soltaron una risa algo nerviosa.

Bufe mientras me encaminaba con mi compra recién hecha a mi casa.

Entre en ella, pase por la cocina por algo de merendar y subí corriendo -a mi habitación- a estrenar mi nueva compu.

Me senté en la cama, recargada en la pared y abrí la bolsa.

–Lo matare. –murmure al ver una mini laptop.

Esta computadora me había gustado desde que la vi en la vitrina, pero no la escogí por que el precio estaba realmente muy caro.

Encima de la caja de la laptop, una pequeña nota blanca estaba pegada.

**_No te enojes, es nuestro regalo, espero te guste._**

**_Te queremos._**

**_Ang y Mike_**

Oh, su regalo. Pero, si ellos saben perfectamente que odiaba que me regalaran algo ostentoso, sé que no les deje darme nada en navidad pero...no me gustaban los regalos tan ostentosos.

Suspire mientras despegaba la nota y la aguardaba en uno de los cajones del mueble que tenía a mi lado.

Abrí la caja y saque con cuidado mi laptop nueva.

Tendría que empezar a juntar dinero para poder darles algo muy bueno como esto que me dieron.

Era una suerte que mi internet también tuviera inalámbrico, ya que a veces tanto Ang como Mike se traían sus computadoras y bueno...se conectaban aquí.

–¡Súper! –Grite eufórica al ver que rápidamente mi computadora se prendió.

–¿Por qué tan emocionada?

–Hola, mamá.

Ella entro y se sentó a mi lado. –¿Esto es tuyo?

Asentí. –Mike y Ang me la dieron por lo del regalo de navidad.

Ella rió. –Recuerdo como se enojaron ya que no quisiste nada.

Asentí sonriendo. –Mira, se prendió rápidamente.

Ella volvió a reír. –Ya necesitabas una nueva. Bueno hija, iré hacer la cena.

–Ok. –murmure mientras observaba que como predije el internet agarraba sin siquiera conectarlo.

Es una suerte que algunas computadoras ya vengan instaladas con lo necesario.

Como lo es, el MSN.

Llene mis datos y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía una conversación abierta.

**Angelita (L): _¿Estas molesta?_**

**Mike**: Creo que sí lo está.

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¿Por qué lo hicieron?_

Suspire mientras veía como ambos empezaban a escribir ya que apareció el icono.

**Mike**: Una forma de agradecer tu maravillosa amistad y decirte que te queremos.

**Angelita (L): _Lo hicimos por que te queremos y por cierto te damos el dinero tuyo mañana._**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Me gustó mucho. :))_

**Angelita (L): _wii sabía que te iba a encantar_**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Checare mi Twitter ^.^_

**Mike: **jaja ahora si podrás hacerlo sin que tu compu se apague.

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Ignorare eso ¬¬_

Minimice la conversación que mantenía con ellos y abrí una página nueva para checar mi Twitter.

Como de costumbre llene los datos que te piden y observe que tenía nuevas actualizaciones de la gente que seguía.

* * *

**AngelitaW **_Ahh te queremos #BellaSwan n.n Espero que no te enojes amiga._

* * *

**MikeSexyBoy **_Soy un chico sexy que consiente a sus amigas #BellaSwan no te enojes amiga Tqm_

* * *

Imbécil, ese estúpido Tweet claramente tenia doble sentido.

Suspire mientras tecleaba mi nuevo Tweet

* * *

**BellaSwan **_Estoy molesta con mis amigos ¬¬ pero ...Gracias y respecto a los tantos seguidores...Solo una palabra: Wow._

* * *

Además de ese Tweet puse uno más.

Volví a maximizar la conversación con los chicos. Ya que desde que la minimice a estado sonando.

**Angelita (L): _Amiga no te enojes :D Ahh te tengo una noticia._**

**Mike: **¿Qué noticia?

**Angelita (L): _Dije AMIGA Mike ¬¬ ¿Bells?_**

**Mike**: Horita vuelvo

**Angelita (L): _BYE :D ¿Bells?_**

**Angelita (L): _¿Dónde estas Bells? ¿Me ignoras? u.u_**

**Angelita (L): _¡BELLS!_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Que dramática amiga_

**Angelita (L):_ Lo se :D_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¿Qué me ibas a decir?_

**Angelita (L): _Se me había olvidado LOL :)) Vendrá tu escritora favorita_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¿Estas de broma? ¿Cuándo?_

**Angelita (L):_ NOOO...El sábado y será una mini conferencia :D_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Ahh que genial_ :))

**Angelita (L): _Siiiii :D me acaba de avisar mi papá :D:D_**

**Mike:** Lamento interrumpir su euforia chicas pero...Bells checa tu Twitter.

**Angelita (L): _¿Mas seguidores? o.O pásate unos amiga._**

Reí mientras escribía.

**Odio la hipocresía:** _LOL Áng pero si es eso Mike olvídalo._

**Mike:** Ammh ¿estas sentada?

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Si ¿por?_

**Mike:** ((suspirooo)) Alice ósea la hermana de Eddie a puesto tu Twitter en uno de sus mensajes.

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¿De verdad?_

**Angelita (L): _Que idiota Mike...Bells no sigue a ella así que no podrá ver el Tweet._**

**Mike**: LOL cierto pero entra aquí para que me creas #AliceCullen

Copie el enlace y me puse en la página.

¡Demonios! Otra vez no...Pensé al ver el dichoso tweet.

**Edward POV**

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó por décima vez.

La mire.

–¿Quieres algo?

Ella negó. –Me esperare hasta que den la comida. –dijo mirando por la ventana.

Continué jugando con mi celular, note como Alice se inclinaba para coger su bolso del piso del avión y empezaba a buscar sus cosas, saco su mini laptop rosa con pequeños diamantes incrustados en la tapa con su nombre escrito en ella.

Cerré el juego que estaba jugando y me levante de mi asiento para poder sacar mi maletín del armario que estaba arriba de los asientos, los cuales usan para guardar las cosas de mano.

Saque mi maletín y voltee a los lados.

–Que bien. –dije sentándome en mi asiento.

Alice sonrió. –¿Nadie te reconoció? –pregunto.

Negué mientras abría mi maletín. Saque mi laptop, que a diferencia de Alice la mía era de las normales pero no muy ancha, sencilla solamente.

Encendí mi laptop y espere pacientemente a que se cargara.

–Señorita. –le hable a la azafata.

–¿Si señor?

–Puede traerme una copa.

–Claro. ¿Señorita? –pregunto dirigiéndose a mi hermana.

Alice sonrió. –¿Tardara mucho la comida?

La azafata negó sonriendo. –En unos minutos.

Alice asintió y puso de nuevo su atención en su mini laptop.

–En seguida se la traigo. –-me dijo para luego retirarse.

–Edward. –me hablo Alice.

La mire.

–Checa tu Twitter. –me dijo sonriendo.

La mire confundido pero aun así lo hice, llene mis datos como de costumbre y luego la pantalla cambio mostrando mi Twitter.

Tenía algunas actualizaciones de Tweets de la gente que seguía y viceversa. Que iban dirigidos a mi.

* * *

**TanyaD** _:O Desde cuando haces eso ¿Eh_, **#_EdCullen_**?

* * *

¿A qué se referia?

* * *

**Jessi **_Wow **#EdCullen** haz puesto locas a tus fanáticas con ese Tweet ¡Checa los Tweet de tus seguidoras! :O_

* * *

Oh ¡Joder!

Sabía perfectamente a que se referían.

* * *

**EmmetSB **¡Hermanito! **#EdCullen **Wow tus fans quieren un Tweet también ^.^ como se lo mandaste a **#BellaSwan **LOL

* * *

**AliceCullen **¿**#_BellaSwan_**_? ¿Desde cuándo...? Olvídalo #**EdCullen **:D Checa su Twitter LOL pobre chica :S esta abrumada o eso parece._

* * *

Sin pensarlo entre a su Twitter.

* * *

**Bella Swan** _Umhh solo por un Tweet_ ¬.¬

* * *

Ese era su ultimo Tweet de hace tan solo unos minutos.

Eso significaba...que ella estaba en línea.

Sonreí mientras tecleaba mi nuevo Tweet en el cuadro con la famosa pregunta.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

**Bella POV**

Otra vez no...Pensé.

Salí de mi aturdimiento al escuchar el sonido de alerta de mi Messenger. Mike o Áng me habían escrito algo.

Abrí la conversación y leí lo que me escribieron.

**Angelita (L): ¿_Bella?_**

**Mike:** Áng espérate

**Angelita (L): _Mmmh espero que no esté desmayada._**

**Odio la hipocresía**: _No estoy desmayada ¬¬ no puedo creerlo...simplemente no puedo creerlo_

**Angelita (L):** **_créelo amiga ¿ya tienes más seguidores?_**

**Mike**: Me acabo de fijar pero no tiene.

**Angelita (L):** **_Le pregunte a Bells_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Todo esto es por su culpa u.u_

**Angelita (L): _Ya te estabas tardando_**

**Mike:** Hey Bells jajaja tienes pésima suerte nosotros no hicimos eso Eddie lo hizo

**Angelita (L):** **_jaja Mike, cierto si Edward no te hubiera mandado ese mensaje esto no hubiera pasado_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Pero aun así tú Áng eres culpable porque hiciste que mandara el Tweet_

**Angelita (L):** **_En parte la tengo pero es solo mala suerte Bells_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _De la que toda mi vida eh tenido_

**Mike:** O.O Emmet Cullen te menciono también en su Twitter.

De nuevo...Mire incrédula la pantalla.

**Angelita (L):** **_jajaja Bells es cierto mira y entra #EmmetSB_**

Mordí mi labio y entre a ese Twitter.

Sé que no había visto con atención los anteriores Twitters, pero es difícil no ver el fondo de él.

Tenía caricaturas...

Si, nunca pensé que alguien como él tuviera caricaturas de fondo.

Su último mensaje tenía el enlace de mi Twitter, era un mensaje para Edward Cullen -desgraciadamente- diciéndole que muchas de sus fans quieren que respondiera como a mi lo hizo.

Ja, pues me hubiera gustado que ese actorcito le respondiera a las demás de sus fans locas en vez de a mí.

El sonido de alerta del MSN, volvió a sonar, avisándome de un nuevo posteo.

**Angelita (L):** **_Eddie acaba de actualizar pero no te menciona._**

Aplaudí literalmente y empecé a escribir.

**Odio la hipocresía: **_QUE BIEN :D:D_

**Mike: **Ni te emociones Bells ya que ya tienes a muchooos seguidores D:

**Angelita (L):** **_Bueno...cambiando de tema._**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¬¬ inútilmente tratare de olvidar todo lo de mi privacidad en el Twitter_

**Mike:** jaja imagínate si tuvieran tu msn

**Odio la hipocresía: **_No es gracioso u.u_

**Angelita (L):** **_Lo es LOL :)) aah Quiero ir a ver Toy story :D_**

**Mike:** ¡Genial! Hasta que se te ocurre algo amiga :D

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¿Cine o en casa?_

**Angelita (L):** _Vale la pena ir a Port Angels :D_

Tenía razón.

**Odio la hipocresía: **_¿Cuándo?_

**Mike: **Yo no puedo ir mañana.

**Angelita (L):** **_Lastima Mike mañana iremos :D_**

**Mike:** ¿Bells? ((carita de pena))

**Odio la hipocresía:** _jaja solo por que te quiero_

**Angelita (L)**: **_¬¬ gracias amiga ¬¬_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _de nada :))_

**Angelita (L):** **_Entonces ¿el sábado?_**

**Mike: **Sii mañana no puedo tengo una cita (h)

**Angelita (L):** _¬¬ pobre chica_

**Odio la hipocresía: **((_risas_))

**Mike:** Ni te rías Bells

**Mike:** Ya quisieras Áng tener el privilegio de salir conmigo (h)

**Angelita (L):_ No gracias yo paso jaja_**

**Mike: **vengo! iré por algo de cenar

**Angelita (L):** **_igual yo :D_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _De acuerdo :O_

Minimicé la pantalla y abrí una nueva página web para poder checar mi correo.

¡Demonios! Solo eran mensajes de "Tal persona ahora te sigue en su Twitter". Cientos de mensajes, con solo ese título.

Bufe mientras cerraba la página, e iba a la que tenia de mi Twitter.

Inconscientemente le di click a la opción donde se podía ver los Tweets de la gente que me seguía.

Rodee los ojos.

Solo eran Tweets de sus fans.

* * *

**AndyCullen** _No puedo creer que mi Eddie te respondiera uno tuyo. ¡Ni siquiera eres su fan_ **_#BellaSwan!_**

* * *

**MeldeCullen **_o,O_ **_#EdCullen _**_como pudiste contestarle a esa chica** #BellaSwan**_

* * *

**Fabi** _Wow que suertuda eres **#BellaSwan** ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Ese era solo uno amable, la mayoría no lo eran.

Le di click a la opción de responder y teclee mi nuevo Tweet.

* * *

**BellaSwan** _Gracias **#Fabi** pero no lo llamaría suerte ¡Saludos igual_

* * *

Era difícil de creer que hubiera gente que perdiera así la cabeza por un simple artista. Ja, Edward Cullen no era simple, la verdad es que aunque no fuera su fan, pues...no estoy ciega, claramente se ve lo que tiene él...Lo mucho que tiene.

¿Qué diría el mensaje que actualizo él en su Twitter? Si no me menciona a mi después de que sus co-estrellas y hermanos lo han hecho entonces...

Deje de pensar en esas tonterías y simplemente le di click a su nick de Twitter.

Ahora que criticaba detenidamente su página. Solo una palabra la podría describir. Simple.

No tenía nada fuera de lo común ni llamativo.

Solo era un atardecer.

Lo que la mayoría de la gente pone al no quebrarse la cabeza para escoger un fondo.

Fruncí el ceño al leer su último Tweet.

* * *

**EdCullen **_Increíble como el mundo hace lo que piensas que no harán...En el vuelo camino hacia E.U ... __¡Saludos fans!_

* * *

Wow...Bueno, no entiendo a qué se refiere pero...

Calle mis pensamientos al ver que la página anunciaba que había actualizado.

Curiosa, copie el enlace de su Twitter y entre de nuevo para ver su nueva actualización.

Ese...tantos impropios de cómo llamarlo pasaron por mi mente al ver que -nuevamente- había posteado mi nick en uno de sus estúpidos mensajes.

* * *

**EdCullen **_Ummh Lamento mucho lo que mi Tweet te ha causado **#BellaSwan** No sabía que mis fans invadieran tu privacidad. __Una vez mas ...Lo siento._

* * *

Ok. ¿Esto en realidad pasaba? ¿¡Por qué demonios él contestaba mi Tweet!

Le di click a mi nombre y en cuanto se cargó la página y mostró mi Tweet, cheque mis seguidores.

Oh vaya...Solo habían aumentado unos cientos.

¡En solo cuestión de segundos! ¡De nuevo!

Trate -inútilmente- de relajarme. No debía de molestarme. ¡Es twitter! No hay privacidad aquí.

Sin saber por qué le di click en el cuadro blanco para comenzar a escribir otro Tweet.

**Edward POV**

–En verdad no te entiendo.

Alice sonreía burlonamente.

–Dices que sientes lo que le pasa a esa pobre chica, pero aun así ¡le mandas un tweet!

Sonreí. Sin saber cómo contestar a eso, pero en realidad no lo lamentaba, solo quería mandarle un tweet en forma de disculpa.

–Hermanito, hermanito. –empezó a canturrear con la boca llena.

Rodee los ojos. –Come primero.

Ella trago lo que tenía en la boca y me sonrió. –¿Seguirás hablando con ella?

Fruncí el ceño.

Solo le mande un tweet. Bueno, dos tweets.

–No me mires de ese modo. –dijo mientras resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza. –Solo que me da curiosidad.

–Alice, solo fue un tweet.

–Dos. –me recordó.

Asentí. Sin saber que decirle.

¿Le hablaría de nuevo a esa tal BellaSwan?

Ignore las miradas curiosas de mi querida hermana y me concentre en mi comida, en verdad mi cabeza me dolía, tenía tantas cosas en mente, mi familia, obviamente mi trabajo y ella.

Esa chica que de un de repente me causa algo de intriga.

BellaSwan… Esperaba de verdad que esto que había comenzado a cambiar su vida -por los seguidores- no le afectara.

Pero...No iba a negar que fuera divertido.

Sí que lo era.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

Cuando postee el nuevo tweet, fui rápidamente a la conversación con los chicos.

**Angelita (L): _¿Tú ya comiste Bells?_**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Ni hambre tengo u.u tú querido actorcito lo hizo de nuevo :(_

**Angelita (L): _¿Es broma?_**

**Odio la hipocresía:** _si claro ¬¬_

**Angelita (L):** **_Ahh :D deja checo_**

**Mike**: ¿Qué checaras Áng?

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Cullen publico otro tweet con mi nick_

**Mike:** o.O deja veo :D

Minimice la pantalla y me fui a **Google**, tenía que bajar un programa de música, era algo lento estar en **YouTube** ya que los vídeos tardaban siempre en verse.

Descargue el programa "**Ares**" y volví a la conversación con mis queridos amigos.

**Angelita (L):** **_O.O suertuda_**

**Mike:** Jajaja si que lo eres Belly Bells

**Odio la hipocresía: **_sin comentarios ¬¬_

**Angelita (L):** **_aah pero bien que le respondes_**

**Mike:** ¿lo hizo?

**Angelita (L):** **_checa su twitter Mike_**

**Mike:** ok

Desvié mi mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla a mi estómago.

¡Demonios! Ya tenía hambre.

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Tengo hambre...vuelvo en un rato...chao._

Sin ver si me respondían, minimice la conversación y cerré la laptop.

**Edward POV**

–¿Se les ofrece algo? – pregunto la azafata retirando los restos de mi comida.

Negué. –No, gracias. –voltee a ver a mi hermana Alice que se encontraba dormida. -¡Espere! – le hable al ver que se marchaba. -Podría traerme una cobija.

Ella asintió. -En un momento.

Solamente asentí y la vi ir hacia los estantes que había casi al llegar a la cabina del piloto, la observe agarrar una pequeña cobija azul y una almohada blanca.

–Aquí tiene. –me las entrego. –Si necesita cualquier cosa me dice.

Me sorprendí al ver que no intentaba coquetear conmigo, siempre había alguna azafata que lo hacía en los vuelos.

Suspire mientras cobijaba a mi hermana, ella se removió y se recargo en mi hombro, bien, no iba a necesitar la almohada, sin saber qué hacer con ella la deje en el regazo de Alice.

Tome mi laptop que estaba guardada en el bolsillo del asiento en frente. Iba a comenzar abrirla, cuando veo una pequeña mano en mi muslo.

Confundido, alce la mirada para encontrarme a una pequeña niña con coletas de no más de cinco años.

–¿Si?

Ella sonrió. –Tú eres vampiro. –dijo con su voz infantil.

Sonreí. –No pequeña yo...

–¡Si lo eres! –me interrumpió. –Pero shh. –llevo un dedo a sus labios. –No le diré a nadie. –dijo negando hacia los lados.

Reí. –Gracias por no delatarme.

La niña se encogió de hombros. –Eres de los buenos al menos eso dice paú.

–¿Paú?

Ella asintió

–Mi her..

–¡Aquí estas! –una joven interrumpió a la pequeña –sin notar mi presencia– se agacho y puso sus manos en los hombros de la niña.

–¡No vuelvas asustarme de esta manera!

–Pero paú.

–Pero nada, ¿porque lo hiciste? No tienes idea del susto que me diste al no verte a mi lado cuando desperté.

–Shh. – la niña la callo poniendo su dedo en los labios de la joven. –Shh paú, yo no te desperté porque vi a él. – me señalo pero la joven no me miro. –Cuando entrabamos al avión.

La joven negó. –Esa no es razón para irte sin avisarme. – la reprendió.

–Pero vi a tu vampiro.

–¿Mi vampiro?

Supe que era el momento de interrumpir, la pobre chica se encontraba confundida y aún seguía sin notar mi presencia.

–Hola. –susurre.

La joven lentamente se giró en mi dirección, observe como se ruborizaba y abría constantemente la boca como un pez.

Le sonreí. –Disculpe a esta pequeña señorita. –mire un instante a la niña y volví a mirarla. –Pero me ha descubierto.

La chica me miro confundida, le guiñe el ojo y su rubor se intensifico.

-¿De-descu-bierto? -preguntó.

Asentí y me incline hacia ellas cuidando de no despertar a Alice.

–Ella sabe que soy vampiro, pero shh. –lleve un dedo a mis labios y pase mi mirada por ellas. –No le dirá a nadie.

La joven rió, entendiendo, negó hacia los lados y me miro.

–No debí llevarla a ver esas películas.

Reí. –Es la primera vez que me pasa.

–Paú. -le hablo la niña. –¿Porque no le pides un autogafo?

Ella sonrió. –Es autógrafo. –la niña asintió. Paú me miro. –Aun no aprende ciertas palabras.

–¿Es tu hija?

Paú volvió a reír. -No, es mi hermana. –desvió su mirada y se movió incomoda.

Sabía lo que le costaba pedirme.

–Puedes...darmetuautografo. –hablo con rapidez.

Sonreí mientras asentía. –Claro.

–Ahorita regreso entonces, Claudia. -la niña la miro. –despídete de...

Antes de que terminara de hablar la niña se acercó más a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Adiós vampiro, shh. –una vez más llevo un dedo a sus labios y se despidió con la mano mientras la joven reía y se encaminaba hacia su asiento que estaba -supongo- que más atrás.

Suspire mientras abría mi laptop, en verdad momentos como ese alegraban el día de cualquiera.

**Bella POV**

Baje lentamente las escaleras, escuchaba murmullos que se escuchaban de la cocina, me acerque poco a poco.

–Deberíamos de regalarle algo.

–Pero Renée. –rebatió mi padre. –Si no se gradúa.

–Pero ya le falta poco.

¿Regalarle algo? ¿A quién? ¿A mí? Sin darles tiempo a continuar su conversación, entre a la cocina interrumpiéndolos.

–Que bien huele.

Mi madre sonrió. –Hice..

Papá se rió pero calló al ver la mirada que le lanzo mi madre.

–Bien, lo compre ya hecho ¿contento? –le pregunto, él no contesto nada. –Es pollo.

Asentí sonriendo mientras me servía un poco y los acompañaba en la mesa.

**Edward POV**

Unos minutos después de haberme conectado tanto en el MSN como en el twitter, la chica llego, le di el autógrafo, conteste algunas preguntas que me pregunto y le dije que si quería un autógrafo de mi hermana regresara en una hora, ella asintió y se regresó a su asiento.

Volví a ponerle atención a mi laptop, no había nada interesante que hacer, nadie -para mi sorpresa- estaba conectado, así que ya no podía chatear, abrí mi twitter y tampoco ninguno de los que seguía había actualizado.

Sin saber que hacer moví nerviosamente mis dedos sobre el mouse touch de mi laptop, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ocurrirme algo.

Le di click en la opción de ver mis tweet's, la pagina cambio mostrando algunos que había publicado, el ultimo era el mensaje para **#BellaSwan**, le di click en su nick y nuevamente la página cambio, solo que ahora aparecía su Twitter.

Una risa femenina se escuchó a mi lado.

Rodee los ojos. Alice se había despertado.

–Esa chica te contesto. –sentí como se acomodaba en su asiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco. –Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta. –dije mientras veía nuevamente la pantalla.

* * *

**BellaSwan** _Creo que nadie se imaginaba que sucediera _**#EdCullen** _pero...ya que...de todos modos me da igual...chao..._

* * *

–Volverás a contestarle. –afirmo Alice.

La mire. Ella estaba sonriendo.

–Hay hermanito. –Alice rió. –Si lo que quieres es hablar con ella se más obvio.

¿Más obvio? Fruncí el ceño.

Ella negó sonriendo. –Solo pregúntale algo. –sugirió.

–Pero...

–Piensa tu Edward.

Alice empezó a leer una revista que saco y prácticamente me ignoro.

¿Preguntarle algo? Sé que hacia esto por diversión pero... ¿iba en verdad a continuar esto que empecé?

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

**Bella POV**

–Es muy lujosa. –comento mi padre viendo mi nueva laptop. –Tendrás que cuidarla mucho, hija.

–Lo sé. –concorde.

Charlie dejo la laptop de nuevo sobre mi cama y se levantó.

–Bien, yo me iré a dormir.

_Si claro._..pensé observándolo, él tomo la chapa y la empezó a cerrar, se detuvo, me miro a mi y después la laptop.

Arquee una ceja.

–No te duermas tan noche.

Bufe. –Buenas noches, papá.

Él sonrió. –Hasta mañana, hija. –cerro la puerta y escuche sus pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con mamá.

Suspire mientras abría la laptop y miraba mi vieja -destartalada- computadora que yacía en mi pequeño escritorio.

Algo tendría que hacer con ella, pero ¿quién quería una computadora que no sirve?

_Mmh_...Pensé, también tendría que ponerle un fondo a mi laptop, ya que la pantalla tenía un pájaro sobre una rama de un árbol.

Rodé los ojos, mis dos queridos amigos habían escrito mucho. Subí la conversación para poder leer todo lo que habían escrito en el tiempo que yo había estado comiendo.

**Angelita (L): _¿Mike? ¿Estás ahí?_**

**Angelita (L): _¿¡Mike!_**

**Angelita (L): _¡Contéstame!_**

**Angelita (L) te ha enviado un zumbido.**

**Angelita (L):_ =( ya me dejaron solita =(_**

**Mike:** ¬¬

**Angelita (L): _¿por qué tardaste tanto?_**

**Mike: **¡Joder! Que dramática eres Ang -.-

**Angelita (L): _hago lo que puedo ^.^_**

**Mike: **=P ¿ya tienes sueño?

**Angelita (L): _No a.a y tu?_**

**Mike:** Un poco ¿iras mañana a la prepa?

**Angelita (L): _Jajaja ni loca._**

**Mike:** ¿Miedo? LOL

**Angelita (L): _Es precaución Newton._**

**Mike:** ¬¬ Tenías que empezar a llamarme así nuevamente Weber.

**Angelita (L): _ah pensándolo bien si iré ^.^_**

**Mike:** ¿y ese cambio? A caso ya no te da miedo el director eh jaja

**Angelita (L): _ehemm un poco pero vale la pena_**

**Mike:** ¿por?

**Angelita (L): _por que alguien cuyo apellido es Newton ¡tiene que vestirse como yo quiera!_**

**Mike:** ¡NO!

**Angelita (L): _¡Si! Hicimos un trato._**

**Mike:** Agh ¬¬ eres una maldita ¬¬

**Angelita (L): _Me ofendes u.u_**

**Angelita (L):_ ¿Mike?_**

**Angelita (L): _0.o ¿te enojaste? o.0_**

**Angelita (L) te ha enviado un zumbido**

**Mike:** ¬¬ estaba viendo algo

**Angelita (L): _¿Qué?_**

**Mike:** Bells están suertuda =(

**Angelita (L):_ ¡Lo sé! Yo quisiera que Eddie o mucho mejor Emmie me enviara un Tweet._**

**Mike:** ¿no era Jazzy tu favorito?

**Angelita (L):_ Lo era, pero solo ve el cuerpo de Emmet OMG (baba)_**

Reí al leer eso, Áng siempre estaba tras de Jasper o Edward, pero ahora veo que lo que le interesa son unos buenos biceps.

**Mike:** ¡Mierda! ¡Ang! ¬¬

**Mike:** No me desconcentres, te iba a decir que Eddie acaba de actualizar otra vez su Twitter o.o y a que no adivinas a quien le respondió.

**Angelita (L): _¡Bella!_**

**Mike:** siiiiii

**Angelita (L): _ah ya lo vi LOL_**

**Mike:** jaja ¿qué crees que le responderá Bells?

**Angelita (L): _Ni idea ah ¿mañana hay tarea?_**

**Mike: **No tonta es el partido

**Angelita (L): _¿no hay clases?_**

**Mike:** ustedes solo tendrán dos, yo no iré.

**Angelita (L): _¡Burro!_**

**Mike**: Hay entrenamiento :)

Eso era lo último que habían escrito.

¿Leí bien? Acaso...

Deje de pensar y fui directo a la página que estaba minimizada, mi twitter apareció con mi último mensaje dirigido a él. Le di click en su nick para ver sus tweet's.

* * *

**EdCullen** _Ah ¿Te da igual? Vaya, creo que no mentías al decir que no eras mi fan_ **#BellaSwan **_pero, bueno...¿por qué no eres mi fan?_

* * *

Ok, eso era raro.

¿No le había dicho yo...? No, no se lo había dicho, solo le explique porque le mandaba ese tweet.

El sonido de alerta de mi MSN me interrumpió de mis pensamientos.

**Angelita (L): _Que suerte...oye!_**

**Mike:** ¿si?

**Angelita (L): _puedes preguntar cuando son las elecciones?_**

**Mike:** ¿Elecciones?

**Angelita (L): _¬¬ de las porristas_**

**Mike: **jajaja ¿bromeas?

**Angelita (L):**

**Mike:** está bien futura porrista jaja preguntare

**Odio la hipocresía:** _¿porrista? Wow amiga pensé que las odiabas_

**Angelita (L): _Solo entro por curiosidad_**

**Mike: **si claro...Bells ¿ya viste el tweet de Eddie?

**Odio la hipocresía:**_ Si...ya lo vi u.u_

**Angelita (L): _U.U me tengo que ir_**

**Mike:** no eres la única yo también: P

**Angelita (L): _Nos cuentas mañana Bells_**

**Mike:** hasta mañana Bells también me cuentas oks

**Mike ha abandonado la conversación**

**Angelita (L): _Chao amiga_**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_ok adiós hasta mañana_

**Angelita (L) ha abandonado la conversación**

Perfecto, me han dejado sola...pensé.

. . .

Han pasado solo tres minutos...No tengo sueño y dudo que lo tenga en tres minutos más.

A lo lejos -para mi desgracia- escucho sonidos delatadores y cruelmente son de mis padres.

_Si claro, me iré a dormir._

Ja, eso es lo menos que harán esta noche. Creo que no están conscientes de que tienen una hija a solo un par de metros.

Sin querer escuchar más, me levanto de mi cama y voy directo por mis auriculares.

No quiero tener pesadillas.

**Edward POV**

–Edward.

Mire a mi hermana.

–¿Falta mucho?

–Fíjate en tu reloj enana.

Ella me saco la lengua. –No me digas así.

Rodee los ojos y seguí checando mi Twitter. Solo había una nueva actualización.

* * *

**EmmetSB** _Se me antoja una hamburguesa :O dulces sueños fans :)_

* * *

–Ese siempre con antojos.

Reí. –Así es Emmet, Alice.

–La chica te contesto.

Negué sin voltear a verla. –No lo sé.

-Tonto.

–¡Alice! -me queje al sentir su golpe.

–No te estaba preguntando.

La mire. –¿Qué?

Ella señalo su laptop.

* * *

**BellaSwan** _Ummh no se _**#EdCullen** _simplemente no me gusta como actúas, no te lo tomes a mal, pero...se me hace tan...sobreactuado_.

* * *

–Vaya. –solté incrédulo.

Alice rió.

Ignore a mi molesta hermana y teclee mi nuevo tweet en mi laptop.

**Bella POV**

La canción "The middle" de Jimmy Eat World sonaba a todo volumen, sabía que dentro de unos años tendría problemas auditivos, pero, vale la pena cuando a metros de aquí están haciendo _eso_.

Me estremezco de solo pensar en lo que hacen mis padres en este momento.

Hace tan solo unos segundos o creo que ya es el minuto, le respondí a Edward Cullen.

Ni siquiera sé porque le estoy contestando, eh llegado a pensar que tal vez él no manda esos tweet's, ya saben cómo Britney Spears -si no la conoces, es una cantante pop- que tiene twitter pero otras personas lo actualizan y ella ni en cuenta que le contestan sus fans.

No sé porque demonios estoy haciendo que la flechita del mouse le diera click en su nick.

¿Qué espero? ¿Ver otro tweet dirigido para mí?

Claro, después de que prácticamente le dije que actuaba mal.

No lo creo.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

No había nada. ¡Nada! No había actualizado su Twitter.

Bueno, también que esperaba lo había insultado, tal vez, solo tal vez esto de los tweet's había acabado.

Suspire pesadamente mientras dejaba mi laptop sobre el muro de mi derecha. ¿Por qué se molestaría? ¿Acaso nadie le había dicho que su actuación era mala? Pensándolo bien, tal vez no. Las únicas cosas que había leído sobre ese actorcito era que lo alagaban tanto en su actuación como de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama, ni siquiera me moleste en taparme con las cobijas.

**Edward POV**

–¡Por fin! –grito mi hermana dejando caer sus cosas en el recibidor de nuestro departamento.

El _loft_ no era muy grande, en el piso de arriba se encontraba un pequeño despacho, mi habitación y un baño. En el primer piso estaba la cocina, la sala, las dos habitaciones de mis hermanos -Alice y Emmet- y otro baño. El único problema de vivir aquí era el que las escaleras no tenían barandal y corrías el riesgo de caer y romperte algo.

Aun sosteniendo mi maleta me encamine hacia las escaleras.

–¡Alice! –grite apunto de subir el primer escalón. –¡Tu maleta!

–¡Tengo sueño!

Suspire mientras dejaba mi maleta en el suelo, camine hacia las cosas de mi hermana y se las lleve.

–Quítate los zapatos. –le dije al verla toda desparramada sobre su cama.

Ella ni siquiera se movió.

–Alice solo estuviste un par de horas y dormiste en el avión.

–¿Alice?

–Deja dormir. –murmuro adormilada.

Al parecer el vuelo la había cansado demasiado, le quite con cuidado sus zapatos para después acomodarla sobre su cama y arroparla.

**Bella POV**

Desde que me acosté no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Sabía que ya no podría dormirme al menos en un rato. Me senté sobre mi cama y agarre la laptop.

Lo último que había hecho era ver el estúpido Twitter de ese actorcito.

¡Actualizo! Bueno, al menos eso avisaba su página.

* * *

**EdCullen** _¿Sobreactuado? **#BellaSwan** Es increíble eres la primera que lo dice bueno la segunda mi padre también me lo dice pero ¡Es mi padre! Tantas chicas diciendo lo bien que actuó y alguien como tú ...me esperaba otra cosa más pero nunca eso._

* * *

¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué demonios quiso decirme con eso? ¿Qué soy Inferior?

Maldito súper estrella. Sin pensarlo teclee una respuesta para ese…

* * *

**BellaSwan** _Y yo no me esperaba algo más de ti **#EdCullen** Digo eres igual a como pensaba, rico, ególatra, prepotente, idiota...Umh seguiría pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer señor superior a los demás._

* * *

¿Superior a los demás? ¡Dios Bella! Eso fue totalmente muy inmaduro.

_Pensé que él era diferente._

Deje la laptop sobre mi mueble de al lado y me acosté nuevamente.

Poco a poco la obscuridad me fue invadiendo llevándome por completo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Solo recuerdo que mi último pensamiento era una maldición para esa actorcito.

**. . .**

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

Ningún alumno se encontraba afuera de la escuela -me había levantado tarde- aparque mi pick up al lado del mini de Mike, me abrigue antes de salir y camine pausadamente hacia mi segunda clase. Literatura. Por no escuchar mi adorada alarma perdí matemáticas.

Sentí mi celular vibrar. Sabía quién era.

**_¿Dónde estás? ¡Bella!_**

No era el primero, de hecho sus constantes mensajes y llamadas me despertaron esta mañana.

_Ya voy a la clase_

**_¡REGRESATE! Estoy en la cafetería_**

_No me perderé otra clase Ángela_.

Ignore el nuevo mensaje que me mando y cruce el pasillo que daba al salón de literatura.

No había nadie.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí el mensaje que me mando Ángela.

**_No hubo clases_**

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_Ya se._

**Edward POV**

–Buenos días. –dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Emmet sonrió. –¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste una novia? ¿Te violaron tus fans?

Alice se rió.

–Bien, Emmet. –dije ignorando las otras preguntas. –¿cómo te fue con tu mejor amiga?

Sonreí al notar como borraba su sonrisa y frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

–No la soporto. –dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Es tan...vanidosa.

–Eh no digas nada de mi amiga en mi presencia. –amenazo Alice.

Y como siempre ambos empezaron a criticar -en el caso de Emmet- ó defender a Rosalie Hale.

Desayune escuchando sus gritos, no entendía como Emmet odiaba tanto a la rubia, Alice siempre nos decía que iban a terminar de novios pero...el tiempo pasa y no veo que pase eso. Aparte de Rose, estaba su hermano -Jasper- uno de mis mejores amigos y novio de la enana.

Termine de desayunar y camine hacia mi habitación.

Ellos seguían discutiendo.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	9. New Capitulo

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_Ella escribe, sueña & vive._**

Mire una vez más la pantalla. ¿Esa chica me había dicho ególatra? ¿A mí? Si yo solo le había dicho la verdad o...

Le di click a donde decía mi nombre y releí mi último tweet.

* * *

**EdCullen** _¿Sobreactuado? **#BellaSwan**_ _Es increíble eres la primera que lo dice bueno la segunda mi padre también me lo dice pero ¡Es mi padre! Tantas chicas diciendo lo bien que actuó y alguien como tú...me esperaba otra cosa más pero nunca eso._

* * *

Oh...creo que eso de "alguien como tú" se podría interpretar de muchas maneras.

Literalmente golpee mi frente con mi mano.

–¡Edward! –escuche el grito de mi hermana seguido del ruido que provoco al abrir mi puerta.

La mire. –¿Qué?

–¿Cómo te atreves?

Fruncí el ceño.

–No te hagas el que no sabe. –se acercó unos pasos a mí. -¡El tweet!

–Creo que no te sigo.

–El ultimo tweet que mandaste donde insultas a esa pobre chica.

–No la insulte...pero...

Ella alzo una ceja.

–Sé que hice mal en decirle eso.

Alice se encogió de hombros. –Mamá esta al teléfono. –dijo simplemente y salió de mi cuarto.

–¡Genial! – murmure estirándome para agarrar el teléfono. –Hola, mamá.

–¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Yo no te crie así.

_Si...hola también a ti hijo... _pensé. –No quise decir eso.

–Arregla esto, esa chica no te contesto de una buena manera, pero te lo mereces.

–Lo hare.

Mi madre colgó sin despedirse. Deje el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar,

Era increíble como mi propia familia me juzgaba sin pedirme alguna explicación.

**Bella POV**

Entre a la cafetería encontrándome con varios de mis compañeros, esparcidos en algunas mesas. Ángela estaba en el centro, su cabeza estaba agachada -como siempre- leyendo una revista.

Camine entre las mesas para llegar hasta ella.

-¡Áng! -grite situándome atrás de ella.

Reí al ver como se espantaba.

Ángela se volteó -si las miradas matasen- ella se cruzó de brazos. –Anda síguete riendo ahora que puedes.

Confundida la mire. -¿Y eso porque? -pregunté sentándome.

Áng sonrió mientras me extendía la revista.

Rodee los ojos.

Edward Cullen estaba en ella.

. . . . . . . . . .

**_Solteros sin novia_**

_1.-**Edward Cullen :**Que interpreta a nuestro sexy vampiro "Robert Pattinson" es uno de los solteros más cotizados de todo el mundo, por lo tanto ocupa el primer lugar de nuestra lista. Es guapo, tiene millones en su cuenta -que a nosotras ni siquiera nos importaría que estuviera en la pobreza- ama a su familia y cree en el "...& vivieron felices para siempre". Aunque existían rumores que salía con su co-estrella Tanya Denali,tal parece que el romance ya no existe entre ellos._

Deje la revista en la mesa y mire a Ángela.

–Que novedad. –murmure.

–Hubieras visto tu cara. –soltó riendo.

–¿Qué cara? – pregunto Mike sentándose a nuestra mesa.

–Bella creyó que en la revista...

–Yo no pensé eso. –replique.

Ella rio. –Claro que si...pensó que ella salió por... –calló tratándose de calmar su risa.

Mike soltó la risa al entender. –Oh, por cierto. –comentó. –Las elecciones empiezan el lunes.

–¿Tú que no tenías entrenamiento? –pregunté tratando de que dejaran de reírse de mí.

El negó. –Lo cancelaron. –dijo recargándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos. –A este paso, creo que no ganaremos la semi-final.

–Ahora que excusa utilizaron. –quiso saber Áng.

–Junta de maestros. –murmuro él.

Extrañamente el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, Ángela jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa y Mike estaba con la mirada perdida.

Suspire. Ellos no voltearon a verme -siempre lo hacían. Deje que un nuevo suspiro saliera de entre mis labios. Bien, si eso no funcionaba...entonces...pase mi mirada por ellos, seguían silenciosos y esquivando mis miradas, me levante lentamente de la mesa y camine unos pasos atrás hasta llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, donde me detuve al ver que ellos seguían igual.

El timbre de la escuela sonó de repente, voltee para ver por qué se tardaban.

Mike y Ángela estaban con sus cabezas juntas como si estuvieran platicando algo súper secreto.

Esos dos escondían algo...pensé caminando hacia mi siguiente clase.

**Edward POV**

Con mi espalda recargada sobre la pared de mi cama, y mi laptop sobre mis piernas.

Deje que mis manos bailaran sobre el teclado, mientras le respondía a esta chica Bella Swan el tweet de una forma civilizada y desde luego deteniéndome a leerlo cada palabra para checar que no había escrito nada inadecuado.

–Toc toc...

Emmet estaba sonriendo en el marco de mi puerta, había olvidado que la enana ni la cerro.

–¿Qué pasa?

Él se movió incómodo. –¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó serio.

Asentí y desvié mi vista hacia la laptop, le di click para mandar el tweet y la cerré.

–Pasa. –dije al ver que seguía de pie.

El asintió y me miro nerviosamente, entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

–¿Emmet? –pregunté ya que seguí callado.

–Es sobre Alice.

Fruncí el ceño. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿La has notado extraña? –preguntó desviando mi mirada.

Lo mire, él estaba actuando raro...Alice, ¿extraña? Es claro que había dormido demasiado este último vuelo, pero solamente eso.

–No.

El suspiro. –Olvídalo, son suposiciones mías...

Emmet cuando empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido -lo cual era casi siempre- pero menos cuando hablaba seriamente. Era de preocuparse, bueno, esta vez no le veo el porqué.

–Yo no la eh notado extraña.

Él se encogió de hombros y movió su cabeza hacia los lados. -Mira, como te dije... olvídalo. –se levantó. –Yo...aún estoy estresado por el viaje con esa...

–Ni se te ocurra insultarla. –chilló Alice.

–Se toca antes de entrar.

Ella bufo. –¿Qué? –nos miró a ambos. –¿Platica de hermanos y no fui invitada? –se lamentó haciendo un puchero.

Reí. –No enana...Emmet estaba...

–Estaba con esa vanidosa. –recalco la última palabra interrumpiéndome.

Alice lo golpeo...

Y eso fue el comienzo de una nueva discusión entre ellos...Solo que está vez era en mi cuarto y Emmet me había mirado frunciendo el ceño al salir de mi cuarto.

Para mí, Alice seguía igual de siempre.

**Bella POV**

Tire mi bolso sobre mi cama, la cual se abrió por el impacto y esparció mis cosas.

Suspire, tanto Mike como Àngela, no habían asistido a clase -lo cual tuve que pasarme sola el tormento de la Srita Rebeca- Era mi maestra de Recursos humanos, siempre nos contaba sus experiencias y se desahogaba con nosotros. Algo dramático. Bueno, en lo que estaba, esos dos no solo no asistieron a clase, sino que no me habían esperado a la hora de la salida.

Estaba molesta con ellos.

Sin nada más que hacer y cómo era viernes, no tendría que ponerme hacer la tarea ahorita. Así que tome la laptop que ese par me habían regalado y me conecte al msn.

Tampoco estaban, lo cual era raro en ellos.

Una ventanita apareció anunciándome un nuevo email que provenía del Twitter. Abriendo el explorador, teclee rápidamente la dirección de esa página y entre a mi Twitter.

Él me había escrito algo de nuevo.

* * *

**EdCullen** _Eh estoy avergonzado, no quise decir eso. Espero que me disculpes la manera en que lo escribí, pero es que nunca me había presentado con una situación como esta. No soy ninguna de las cosas que dices...y me encantaría empezar de nuevo. Hola, soy Edward y soy un chico que sobreactúa :))¿tú eres?_**_#Bella Swan_**

* * *

Y yo que pensé que ya no iba a saber nada de él.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	10. Chapter 11

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

**_«Somos lo que soñamos"_**

**_Bella POV_**

Mis manos yacían sobre el teclado, inmóviles. Estaba segura que había releído su tweet muchas veces, él se disculpaba...¿tenía que aceptar esa disculpa yo? No sé... me parecía algo vacía su respuesta y bueno, debo de admitir que algo graciosa, porque el mismo se contestaba, me refiero a lo de..._ ¿y tú eres? #BellaSwan. _Iba a comenzar a escribir un tweet para él...cuando miro que me llega un mensaje del msn.

_¡Àngela acaba de iniciar sección!_

Rápidamente le di click al aviso y apareció la ventana de conversación de ella, comenzó a escribirle. ¡Quería una explicación de su comportamiento!

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Contigo quería hablar._

**Angelita (L) : _Hola Bells._**

**Odio la hipocresía: …**

**Angelita (L) : _Puedo explicarlo :P_**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_¿por qué me ignoraron?_

**Angelita (L) : _Mike._**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Si, èl también lo hizo._

**Angelita (L) : _No Bella, que fue por Mike._**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_No te entiendo, que tiene que ver Mike (?)_

**Angelita (L) está escribiendo.**

La alerta de mi MSN sonó, dirigí mi vista hacia la esquina de la pantalla y...hablando del rey de roma...Mike había iniciado sección.

Y cuando me fije de nuevo en la conversación, Ángela había dejado de escribir, será que por Mike que...deje de pensar y lo agrega a la conversación.

**Mike se agregó a la conversación.**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Me pueden explicar ambos por qué tan misteriosos en la cafetería (?)_

**Odio la hipocresía: …**

**Odio la hipocresía envió un zumbido.**

Envié el zumbido, porque al parecer tenían cosas mucho más interesantes, que contestarme. Tal vez estaban en otra conversación ...

Suspiré y me quede observando la barra, donde están las ventanas de navegación, estaba el MSN, la conversación de ellos y el twitter.

Le di click a este último y me quede observando su respuesta...como Mike y Ángela no me querían contestar... le conteste a él.

**Edward POV**

Estacione mi preciado volvo en el lugar que me correspondía, era un verdadero privilegio poder manejarlo a veces, no muchas personas sabían que era mi coche. Pero, como siempre, cauteloso baje de él, lanzando miradas de soslayo hacia los lados, cerré la puerta y me encamine hacia el estudio.

Con la vista agachada y mis manos en los bolsillos, llevaba gorra y lentes no quería llamar la atención de la gente.

Algo o alguien mejor dicho impacto contra mí.

–Lo siento. –una voz femenina se disculpó.

Siguiendo con mi mirada en el piso, solo moví mi rostro hacia los lados y me encogí de hombros, tampoco quería ser maleducado.

Pase por su lado, notando un botón en su playera negra...de twilight.

Era una fan.

–Que grosero. –escuché su murmullo.

Me detuve.

–¿Me escucharía? –se preguntó en voz alta.

–Tal vez deberías de bajar el volumen de tu voz un poco. -le dije dándome la vuelta y encarándola quitándome las gafas.

Si, no me equivocaba. Su playera tenía mi rostro de la recién película que hice, traía una gorra también con el nombre de twilight escrito en ella.

Uno...dos...tres...y su chillido de alegría mientras se acercaba a mí me dejo aturdido.

. . . . . .

–¡Edward! –escuche la estridente voz de mi director.

El venía con una carpeta en la mano, unos pasos atrás su asistente -nunca nos habían dicho como se llamaba- venia siguiéndole los pasos.

–¿Se puede saber porque llegas a esta hora?

–Me retuvo una fan. –dije haciendo una mueca.

El asintió. –Ve a cambiarte y que te preparen inmediatamente.

_Este sería un largo día..._pensé al ver a mis compañeros ya con kilos de maquillaje en su rostro y con su vestuario.

**Bella POV**

En cuanto le di click para enviárselo, me di cuenta que ellos me estaban hablando.

**Angelita (L) : _Mañana te explicamos._**

**Mike: **cierto se hará lo de mañana (?)

**Angelita (L) : _¿Qué no lees que eso dije?_**

**Mike: :P ok**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_y porque no ahora (?)_

**Mike: **Mañana Bells...Chicas!

**Angelita (L) : ¿_Qué_?**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_(?)_

**Mike: **Jasper Hale acaba de anunciar su twitter.

Wow que emocionante.

**Angelita (L) : _¿¡Donde viste eso! ¡Pasa su link! ¡ya!_**

**Mike:** En la página oficial de Twilght... cuando se estrena la secuela Áng?

**Angelita (L) :_en unas semanas pero no es el día._**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_como empezaran hablar de eso, me iré a la cama... a qué hora pasaran por mi (?)_

**Mike: **a las doce.

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Oh bueno entonces mañana nos vemos ((:_

Angelita (L) : **_Amiga! mañana también es la conferencia no lo olvides._**

¿Conferencia? ¿De qué habla? Oh... mi escritora favorita iba a estar dando autógrafos.

**Odio la hipocresía: **_ya lo recordé._

**Mike: **Bella! Que mala amiga eres! Áng, Bella le acaba de mandar un tweet a Edward y no nos dice nada -.-

**Angelita (L) : _=O Bella!_**

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Mañana hablamos._

**Mike**: Claro que hablaremos :P

**Angelita (L): _interrogatorio! Me voy iré a fijarme que se escribieron :D_**

**Mike: **igual yo.

**Odio la hipocresía: **_Hasta mañana entonces._

**Odio la hipocresía:** _Bye!_

Ni siquiera cerré la conversación, solo cerré la laptop y la deje como la noche antes en el muro de mi habitación.

**Edward POV**

–Que cansada. –Tanya se desplomo a mi lado.

La mire incrédulo. –Yo fui quien te cargo todo el tiempo.

Ella me sonrió y cerró los ojos, respiraba pausadamente... suspire...ella y yo habíamos confundido la química en pantalla con algo real, tuvimos la suerte de que no nos causara problemas, pero aun así era extraño.

–¿Puedo saber algo? –pregunto de repente aun con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Qué?

–Ese tweet…

_No tu también Tanya._

Ella abrió los ojos. –El que mandaste a esa chica...¿Porqué...? Olvídalo, no es asunto mío. –dijo ella sonriendo.

–Ni mío. –Jessica estaba de pie atrás del sillòn. –Pero...pobre chica.

Sonreí. –No lo planee.

–Como si no supieras que ibas a ocasionar eso. –me dijo James que ya se encontraba a mi lado.

–No lo...

–Y hablando de esta Bella Swan...¿Adivina quién te acaba de mandar un tweet? –Alice que estaba sentada en el sillón de enfrente -con su laptop en sus piernas- me sonreía.

Ella... pensé de inmediato.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y me conecte al twitter...ignorando como todos comentaban sobre mí y esta chica

* * *

**BellaSwan **_((risas)) creo que tú ya te respondiste solo quien soy **#EdCullen** pero, soy Bella. __LOL_

* * *

Decía en su twitter...En la pantalla de mi celular, apareció que alguien había actualizado.

* * *

**EmmetSB **_Esa chica** #BellaSwan **te acaba de dejar como estúpido, yeah...bien chica!_

* * *

–Eres un idiota. –le dije.

Mi hermano se rio. –Oh vamos Eddie...

–Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Eddie!

–Ya van a empezar– escuche el murmullo de Alice.

–Como si ustedes dos. –los señale a ambos –No pelearan.

Alice bufo. –Solo debatimos...

–Claro, arrogándose cosas. -comente mirando burlonamente.

Todos nuestros compañeros/amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor, sonreí al ver a la persona que me ayudaría a vengarme.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	11. Chapter 12

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**_"La clave del éxito es creer en sí mismo"_**

Sería un largo día y lo sería aún más si estos dos tontos siguen deteniéndose cada veinte minutos.

–¿Ahora qué? – pregunté al ver bajar a Mike.

Ángela era la que manejaba, lo cual nos sorprendió ver a Mike entregarle las llaves de su hermoso coche.

–La naturaleza me llama. – dijo Mike mientras caminaba hacia dentro del bosque.

–Tonto. –soltó riendo Ángela.

Reí. –Espero no le muerda alguna serpiente.

–¡Bella! – Grito ella mirándome con cara de asco.

–Malpensada.

Después de tres horas llegamos a Port Ángels. Sentí una gran adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo. Frente a mi estaba el escenario, donde más tarde mi escritora favorita estaría sentada en una de las sillas blancas –obviamente- contestando las preguntas, concediendo autógrafos y fotos. No era tan grande, además había bastante iluminación rodeando el escenario…

–Aún falta tiempo. –escuché a Mike decir.

–Sí. –Áng checo su reloj de mano. –Son las dos: quince y ella llegara a las ocho.

–¿A las ocho? ¿Por qué tan noche? –pregunté.

Les dije a mis padres que iba a llegar máximo a las ocho. Pensaba que esto se iba a terminar temprano, ahora entendía porque estaban las lámparas.

–No te preocupes. –Mike pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Voltee a verlo. –Encontraremos la forma de distraernos.

Gemí audiblemente al observarles mirarse entre sí.

–¡Compras! –exclamaron los dos atrayendo las miradas de la gente.

¡Demonios! Este día había empezado mal.

**Edward POV**

Todos nuestros compañeros/amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor, sonreí al ver a la persona que me ayudaría a vengarme.

–Al menos. –comenté. –No esta cierta rubia.

Emmet hizo un gesto de asco. –Tenías que meter a esa rubia hueca.

–¡Tengo más cerebro que tú! Maldito puerco de grasa.

Emmet se giró a verla lentamente. Rosalie estaba furiosa, sus manos a sus costados hechas puños con sus ojos taladrando a Emmet.

_Que_ _comience_ _el_ _espectáculo_, pensé cruzándome de brazos.

–¡Vez! – Emmet señalo a Rosalie. –¡Tenías que invocarla!

–Tú. –Rose camino hacia él. –Maldito…

–Uh. –Emmet se burló. –La rubia piernas de jirafa se quedó sin apodos.

–¿Piernas de…? Maldita sea, me tienes harta con tus apodos infantiles. Te soporte en la anterior película, mas no pienso soportar tus niñerías aquí.

–¿Aquí? –pregunto el idiota de mi hermano.

–Oh Rosalie, por fin llegaste. –La voz de mi Chris –el director– sonó a mis espaldas. –Bienvenida al set "New Moon".

–¿Qué? –Emmet se alejó de Rosalie. –¿Ella será Nikki Reed?

El director asintió.

–¿Esta demente? –preguntó intercambiando su mirada entre los dos. –¡La odio! Se supone que mi pareja tiene que gustarme…

–Esperen un segundo. –Rosalie miro a Emmet. –Ósea que tú… ¿eres Kellan?

Emmet aplaudió. –Al fin captas rubiecita.

–Imbécil. – Rosalie lo insulto.

Yo por mi parte, me fui haciendo cada vez para atrás, y camine hacia mi camerino, sin que nadie me viera. De lejos escuchaba sus insultos.

**Bella POV**

–¿Dónde está? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Para mi mala suerte –de la cual poseo demasiada últimamente – nos encontrábamos en una de las grandes tiendas que rodeaba el escenario, después de haber pasado por su tortura común que es jugar a la Barbie conmigo. Ahora, tanto Mike como Ángela estaban en busca de no se que prenda, solo que desde que llegamos han estado alrededor de este gran monto de ropa.

–¿Qué buscan?

–Hace días. –Mike comenzó. –Escondí una camisa aquí.

–Y yo una blusa.

–¿Escondieron?

–Sí. –respondieron al unísono, sin verme, seguían en busca de dichas prendas.

–¿Les ayudo…?

–Sí, es blanca con azul. –dijo Mike.

–La mía es rosa.

Espere… ¿En serio querían que buscara con esa _detallada _información? Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirme la palabra, solo buscaban y buscaban sin parar.

Suspire, en cuanto mis manos tocaron el monto de ropa, supe que de aquí no saldríamos sin dichas prendas.

_Una hora más tarde_

–¡Maldición! Ya me harte, busquen ustedes.

Sin esperar contestación camine a las sillas que estaban a unos metros de nosotros, las que suelen usar los maridos cuando vienen con sus esposas a comprar. Y como lo supuse, solo dos sillas estaban desocupadas, niños pequeños y maridos ocupaban el resto. Me senté entre dos maridos, ni loca soportaría los juegos de esos diablillos.

_Ellos están locos, _pensé al observarles seguir buscando las prendas. Observe como Áng saltaba de la emoción con una cosa rosa. Su blusa. Mike la miro y le hizo señas al monto, ella negó un par de veces, no sé qué cosa le dijo Mike pero provoco que Ángela se carcajeara y dejara su prenda en frente de ella mientras comenzaban de nuevo la búsqueda. Ahora, para la prenda de Mike.

Solo era ropa. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Una simple prenda.

Esa canción… A lo lejos escuchaba…. ¡Era L.O.V.E de Nat King Cole! Amaba esa canción. La cante bajito solo para mí, los señores de al lado de observaron. No me importo. Me traía viejos recuerdos, esa canción siempre la bailaban mis padres cuando era más chica. Extrañamente, últimamente no lo han hecho.

Fruncí el ceño. La canción estaba incompleta y volvía a sonar una y otra vez.

Era el celular de Ángela.

¿Desde cuándo los celulares mandan alertas de páginas web? Sí que debía actualizarme con los inventos tecnológicos ya que me encuentro algo perdida.

–¡Listo! –Ángela se puso en frente de mí. –¡Vámonos!

–Te llego algo al…

–¡Vámonos! –repitió mientras me agarraba de la mano y corría hacia afuera.

–¿Qué…?

–¡Corran! –Mike tomo mi otro brazo mientras corríamos.

Salimos de la tienda, y ellos me llevaron una cuadra más abajo, entramos apresurados al cine.

Ambos me soltaron.

–¿Por qué corríamos? –pregunté recargándome en la pared.

Mike inhalo un par de veces. –Por qué…

–Luego te decimos. –le interrumpió Ángela.

–¿Ahora que hicieron?

–Nosotros. –ambos se hicieron los indignados. –Nada, nada.

–Estoy segura que algo hicieron.

–Mike. – Ángela me ignoro. -¿Vamos a dejar las bolsas a paquetería?

Este asintió rápidamente. –Espera aquí Bella.

–¡Ni crean que se me olvidara! – les grite al verles correr hacia dicho lugar.

Tenía la sospecha de que esos dos hicieron algo.

**Edward POV**

Salí de mi camerino, para mi sorpresa todo se encontraba en silencio. Alice jugueteaba con una esfera –de esas que ponen en el árbol navideño- , Jasper leía a un lado de ella, Tania igual solo que leía una revista y el resto en sus celulares. Solo faltaban dos.

Rosalie & Emmet.

Me senté al lado de Tania.

–Al fin sales, cobarde.

–No soy cobarde.

–Lo eres al dejarnos solos ante esos dos tontos.

–¿Dónde están?

–Chris está ensayando con ellos.

–Una escena de amor. –canturreo Alice.

–¿Si entiendes que ambos se están matando ahí dentro?

Ella asintió. –Pero muero por ver esas escenas.

–Asco. –dijeron al unísono las chicas menos mi querida hermana, mientras que el resto reímos ante la ocurrencia de ella.

–¡Edward!

Chris venia junto con su asistente.

–¡A ensayos!

–De acuerdo. –dije levantándome y siguiéndole por detrás. Y pensar que esto duraría por el resto del día.

**Bella POV**

–¿Cuál veremos? –pregunté al verles regresar ya sin bolsas y con boletos en mano.

–¡Toy story!

–¡Genial! –Al menos si escogieron la que veníamos a ver esta vez.

–Chicas. –Ambas giramos hacia Mike. –Son las cuatro y saldremos antes de las seis, lo cual significa que quedara tiempo aun... ¿Qué haremos después?

Me encogí de hombros. –Ni idea, pero, eso sí… ¡Nada de compras!

–Eres una amargada, Bells.

–Sí, sí, digan lo que digan no cambiare de opinión.

–Áng. –Mike la llamo. –Tiene razón, compras no.

Mire a Mike sorprendida. ¿Estaba de acuerdo?

–¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? –le reclamo Áng.

Mike me miro sonriendo. ¡Demonios! Por favor que él no se le ocurra…

–Alguien nos debe una plática.

–Mierda. –murmure provocando sus risas.

Juntos –ellos aun riendo- compramos las palomitas y cualquier cosa que se nos antojara, en mi caso no podían faltar unos skittles. Al entrar a la sala, subimos hasta arriba. La película comenzó… durante ella no pude evitar llorar y reír unas cuantas veces, Mike reía, pero juro que le vi limpiarse una lagrima al ver como Andy se despedía de Woody.

Salí de ahí limpiándome aun las lágrimas.

–Quiero ver la cuarta.

–No hay cuarta, Áng. Es la última. – le recordé.

–Yo también, quiero otra de Toy story. –Una chica que venía saliendo junto con nosotros nos dijo.

–¡Huelga en Hollywood! – secundó su compañero.

Mike choco palmas con él. –Buena idea.

Reí al verlo. -¿Y lloraste Mike?

–¡No! Desde luego que no.

–Oh perdona, entonces creo que estabas salivando por los ojos ¿Verdad? –le pregunté provocando las risas de todos.

Incluido él.

**Edward POV**

Arrastrando mis pies subí las escaleras, al llegar a mi cuarto, mi celular comenzó a sonar como loco.

Tenía varias alertas del Twitter.

* * *

**EmmetSB** ¡_Odio este día y todos los que siguen si esta esa piernas de jirafa!_

* * *

**AliceCullen **_HAPPY =) pero cansada._

* * *

¿De verdad? Y eso que no me di cuenta. Ya que tuve que cargarte desde el coche y dejarte en tu habitación.

* * *

**RoseHale ¿**_Fingir atracción con un puerco de grasa? __Imposible._

* * *

Ese último en cuanto lo viera cierta persona, iba a comenzar otra discusión. Sí que la enana se equivocaba al decir que esos dos iban a terminar juntos.

Riéndome. Le di click a donde dice Mi perfil. Mi último tweet era el que le mande a esa chica.

* * *

**EdCullen **_Día en el set. __Cansado y divertido. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Decidí actualizar de nuevo…

Leí por última vez, el tweet que le mande. Recordando su respuesta, comencé a escribirle…

**Bella POV**

–¡Cuenta! –gritaron los dos mientras trataban de acercarse más hacia mí. Por precaución me aparte un poco.

Los tres estábamos en uno de los cafés que rodeaban el escenario, esperando a que se hicieran las ocho para ver a mi escritora favorita.

Suspire. –No hay nada que contarles.

–Claro que lo hay.

–No. –trate de ser paciente con ellos. –Solo ha pasado lo que ustedes han leído.

–Oh. –murmuro decepcionada Áng. –Nosotros…

–¿Ustedes qué?

–Es que pensamos….-comenzó Mike. –Que Cullen te mando un mensaje privado.

–Un mensaje… ¿Por eso su actitud sospechosa?

Ellos asintieron.

–Vaya…pues lamento arruinarles esa ilusión, ahora… ¿Qué hicieron?

Mike y Ángela se miraron entre sí.

–¿Le cuentas tú?

Mike asintió. –Aquí. –señalo a Ángela. –Le pego a una de las que trabajan ahí.

–¿Qué?

–Es que Bella. –dijo Ang. –Esa tipa quería mi blusa.

–¿Solo por una blusa?

–Eh yo no fui quien le tiro el café encima a alguien. –Ang señalo a Mike.

–¡Mike! ¿Pero que están locos? ¡Solo es ropa!

–No. No es solo ropa, es ropa fina.

–De las que no hay casi por estos barrios. –secundó Mike.

–Están locos.

–Disculpen. –los tres giramos hacia esa voz grave. -¿Vienen a la firma de autógrafos? –preguntó señalando el escenario.

Los tres asentimos.

–Me temo decirles que se canceló.

–¿Qué? – Ángela preguntó.

–No es posible. –dijo Mike.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté al señor.

–Sufrió una caída al querer subir al avión, señorita.

–Oh…

–Que lastima. –dijeron ese par de tontos a la vez.

–Entren a su página web, el jefe me dijo que abrirán otras fechas.

–Gracias. –le agradecimos mientras lo veíamos caminar hacia otro grupo de fans.

Tome mi café entre mis manos.

–Al menos salimos de ese pueblo. –Mike dijo.

Asentí. –Deberíamos salir de viaje.

Esos dos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

–¿Qué?

–¿Estas bien? –Mike puso una mano en mi frente. –

–Bella, ¿tú haciendo esos planes?

–Eh…-Ambos ya se estaban burlando de mí. –Bien, no me acompañen, me marchare sola.

Ambos rieron.

De nuevo la canción de LOVE comenzó a sonar.

–Chicos, tengo un tweet. Wow, son bastantes… -Ang empezó a leer y reírse sola.

–Checa sí… que estoy diciendo…deja me fijo yo.

–Claro, búrlense más.

–Tú tienes la culpa al no dejar…

–Que te compráramos uno…- la arremede. –Ya, lean ustedes esos mientras yo leo un libro.

Ignorándoles, saque uno de mis libros favoritos. "Eclipse". Tome otro pequeño sorbo de café y comencé mi lectura.

_"Sin hacerme caso, Robert me cogió de la mano y me levantó de la cama. Después se plantó de pie frente a mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros y el gesto serio"_

Suspire. Era tan romántico.

–Oh mi dios. ¡Bella!

Mire a Mike. -¿Eh?

–Alguien te respondió. –canturreo Ángela.

–Mira. –Mike me paso su celular.

Nerviosa, lo tome entre mis manos.

* * *

**EdCullen **_Correcto. Un descuido de mi parte. **#BellaSwan **Un gusto charlar contigo._

* * *

Al leer las últimas cuatro palabras.

Mi mente quedo en blanco.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**_LEE LA NOTA_**

Mi mano tembló.

_Un gusto charlar contigo. _Volví a leer en silencio. Las palabras se repetían en mi mente.

–Bueno. –mi voz salió normal. –Creo que termino todo esto.

Ángela asintió. –Sí. Fue divertido.

–Creo que deberías de despedirte igual Bella. –dijo Mike.

Asentí. Y mire el celular entre mis manos.

Suspiré comenzando a escribir mis datos, la pantalla cambio mostrándome el cuadro donde escribiría mi despedida…

–¡No puedo creerlo! –El gritó de una chica se escuchó a un lado de mí.

–¿No es broma?

La chica bufo ante la pregunta de su amigo. – No. Mira. –señalo su celular.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto otra chica que estaba sentada en la misma mesa.

–"Port angels: Lamento comunicarles que no podré asistir a Forks, por problemas personales tengo que reducir la cantidad de ciudades que visitaría. En verdad, lo siento. Los espero en Los ángeles. "

–Disculpen. –Mike estada de pie a un lado de ellos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se levantó. -¿De qué están hablando?

–¿Ustedes vinieron a ver a una escritora? –La chica que había leído lo del celular le pregunto.

Mike asintió.

–Lo que acabo de leer lo apuesto ella en su Twitter.

–Pensé que iban a poner otra fecha.

La chica negó. –Lastima, vamos a tener que ir.

Mike asintió. Le dijo alguna cosa que no alcance a escuchar y se regresó a nuestra mesa, puso sus manos juntas sobre la mesa y nos miró a cada una.

–Tendremos que ir. –anunció.

Reí. –Claro, si mis padres me dejaran.

–Tú fuiste la de la idea de ir de viaje. –me recordó Ángela.

–Pues sí. –admití. –Pero no tan lejos.

–¿Cuántos días crees que hagamos en coche? –Ángela preguntó.

–No sé. –respondí.

–No iremos en coche. Vamos en avión.

–Van en avión. –les dije.

Mike me ignoro. –Iremos.

Suspiré mientras escuchaba como planeaban el gran viaje.

Abrí nuevamente mi libro, y comencé a leer en silencio.

**Edward POV**

–Alice.

Ella me miro.

–¿Te estas alimentando bien?

Ella asintió. –¿por qué?

Negué y me senté en una de las sillas. Mi hermana desde hace días a estado con pocas energías.

_Tal vez sea el estrés…_pensé viendo como la maquillaban de nuevo.

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la ciudad. Haríamos una escena donde corríamos Tania y yo. El resto también estaría en la misma escena pero solo de pie observándonos. Chris quería originalidad, por lo tanto estábamos aquí en medio de la nada.

–Chicos. –él entro en la carpa. –Esta es la última escena.

Alice se levantó de la silla donde la maquillaban y se unió a nosotros.

–¿Listos? –preguntó nuestro director.

Todos asentimos.

–Vamos.

Le seguí por detrás, a mi lado Tania vestía un vestido blanco.

Me situé en el lugar donde me correspondía, Tania a unos pasos más en frente, y el resto más atrás observándonos.

Y la escena comenzó.

….

–¡Corte!

Me detuve al escucharlo.

–Hemos acabado. La próxima vez que nos veamos será en la premier.

Chris sonrió con nostalgia viéndonos a todos. Ya que la próxima película iba a producirla otro director.

Camine hasta él. –Fue un gusto trabajar para usted. –dije abrazándolo.

Inmediatamente, el resto se comenzó a despedir también.

**Bella POV**

Nos encontrábamos en mi recamara. Ellos se quedarían a dormir esta noche. Me sorprendí al ver como bajaban sus bolsas de dormir, junto con sus mochilas.

–Vaya. –soltó riendo Mike. Él estaba en la laptop que ellos me regalaron. –Que rapidez.

Ángela rió.

Reí sarcásticamente. –Muy gracioso.

–¡Vengan a ver esto! –nos gritó.

Me levante de la mecedora que tenía y fui a sentarme a su lado. Ángela se sentó del otro lado.

–Oh por dios. –dijo Ang.

–No puedo creerlo. – dije al leer algunos tweet's.

* * *

**Girl5678 **_¡Al fin! Mi_** EdCullen **_se cansó de ti. _**#BellaSwan**

* * *

**Tuti45 **_¿Qué se siente que te desplacen querida? _**EdCullen **_ya era hora de que dejaras de hablarle a esa chica #_**BellaSwan**

* * *

**Yuani **_Me gustaría que él me respondiera a mí._**#BellaSwan**

* * *

Mike había puesto la página donde podía ver si alguien me mencionaba.

–La mayoría te odia. –dijo él viendo la pantalla.

Me deje caer sobre la cama.

–No me interesa.

Ellos me ignoraron y comenzaron a leer los tweet's de las fans de ese actor.

**Edward POV**

La segunda película había acabado.

Faltaban dos.

Y esto se me estaba haciendo eterno. Fue divertido al principio, y si, lo sigue siendo en ocasiones, pero tanta presión…

Perdido en mis pensamientos, mire hacia afuera.

Íbamos todos en una camioneta negra, camino a la ciudad.

La premier seria en una semana.

Una semana, donde podría descansar sin presiones del trabajo.

–Edward. –Chris me extendía mi celular. –Estaba vibrando.

Asentí. –Gracias.

Lo tome…Tenía varias actualizaciones.

* * *

**EmmetSB ¡**Maldita rubia oxigenada! Cómprate un mapa y piérdete.

* * *

**RoseHale **_¿Qué es algo grande y peludo sin cerebro? __La respuesta fácil: _**EmmetSB**

* * *

La pantalla anunció otra actualización. Emmet.

* * *

**EmmetSB **_A mi compañera de reparto le huele la boca._

* * *

Uh…pensé viendo como Rose miraba a Emmet. Él fingía ver por la ventana. Rose sonrió y comenzó a escribir nuevamente en su celular.

Por mi parte, le di click a donde dice "Mi perfil"y entre a ver si la chica respondió.

* * *

**BellaSwan **_Fue divertido _#**EdCullen **_también conversar contigo._

* * *

–¿Qué? –Solté.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. –dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular.

–Claro, nada es que cierta chica ya te haya cortado tu juego.

–El juego no acaba aun.

–Claro. –canturreo.

No me esperaba que se despidiera… Tal vez, malentendió mis palabras. ¡Joder! Ahora tenía que pensar una forma para hacerle plática de nuevo.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Más adelante, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	13. ADELANTO DE MI LIBRO

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook (Si no te funciona el link es porque esta con espacios). **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	14. Nuevo capitulo : Lee la nota

**Recordatorio**: _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía…_

**_Leer NOTA_**

**Edward POV**

–¡Alice!

Grite por enésima vez, llegaríamos tarde.

Era la noche, la premier de New Moon se estrenaría hoy. Observe a mi hermana bajar lentamente las escaleras, su aspecto aun con esa ligera capa de maquillaje en su rostro lucia cansado.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunté ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Ella asintió. Nos dio una sonrisa y camino hacia la salida adelantándose.

Intercambie una mirada con Emmet. Su comportamiento desde que llegamos del viaje, no era normal, seguía extraña.

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros. –Vámonos. Mientras más pronto acabemos con esto mejor.

–Recuerdo que esperabas ansioso la siguiente premier.

–No cuando te ponen a una retrasada como compañera.

– ¡Mi amiga no es retrasada!

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar el grito de mi hermana.

En silencio, los seguí rumbo a la camioneta, escuchándolos discutir entre ellos _como siempre._

Recordaba la anterior vez que estuvimos aquí presentando la película "Twlight" por aquella época todo era absolutamente nuevo, fue algo abrumador ver tantos fans reunidos para solo vernos desde lejos y si tenían suerte conseguir un autógrafo de uno de nosotros. Como aquella primera vez, la premier seria en el mismo lugar, en el gran "_Mann Village Theater_". La camioneta negra se estaciono justo en frente del gran teatro, Alice bajo primero, seguida por Emmet, en cuanto mis pies tocaron la alfombra roja, una adrenalina me recorrió por completo.

Los gritos enloquecidos de las fans al acercarme a ellas aumento mi sonrisa.

**Bella POV**

Una semana.

Mis seguidores no se habían mantenido igual como aquella última vez. No habían aumentado, al contrario, cada día que pasaba los seguidores disminuían.

Doscientos, cincuenta y dos. Por ahora. No me sorprendería si en unos minutos tengo menos.

Eso. Había pasado desde que todo acabo. Pensé que cuando nuestra pequeña conversación acabara, me sentiría normal, pero… extrañamente y en cierto modo patético, supongo que al final me convertí en una especie de fan. ¿Sería la atención? ¿El ver que una persona famosa te responda solo un tweet? Era patético, lo sé.

– ¡Bella! Es la cuarta vez que te grito, ¡baja a cenar!

– Voy…– murmure con mi vista fija en la pantalla.

Le di nuevamente a actualizar la página. Él seguía sin responder.

**Edward POV**

Tania me sonrió al vernos a los dos en la pantalla.

En cuestión de segundos, la pantalla se volvió completamente negra, apareciendo letras en blanco con el nombre de nuestro director. El público aplaudió cada vez que salía el nombre de algunos de los protagonistas. Chris se puso de pie agradeciendo, el ver que mis compañeros lo hacían me obligo a levantarme y sonreír a las cientos de personas que asistieron a ver _New Moon_por primera vez.

Después de salir del gran teatro, y detenerme unos instantes a firmar autógrafos a algunos admiradores, nos dirigimos al lugar donde iba ser el _after party._

**Bella POV**

–Si no bajas a cenar tus padres te quitaran eso. – Mike me sonreía desde la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Mike?

– Yo también me alegro de verte.

No dije nada, en cambio desvíe la mirada de él y me fije en mi Twitter. De nuevo, no tenía nada de él.

– Tus padres nos invitaron a comer.

– ¿Nos?

– Ángela está ayudándole a tu mamá.

Suspiré mientras cerraba la laptop.

–Buena chica.

–Oh cállate.

Salí de mi habitación con él atrás de mí. En cuanto entre a la cocina, observe a mi madre que estaba recargada en la barra, mientras observaba a mi amiga a preparar la ensalada. Ambas secreteaban entre si y callaron cuando me vieron.

**Edward POV**

"_A White Demon Love de The Killers"_ comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo una balada de piano que presentaban, me sorprendí al ver al vocalista situarse frente al micrófono. Era una de mis bandas favoritas. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a rodear el escenario.

– Vaya manera más romántica de pedirme matrimonio, _Robert._

– ¿Disfrutando la fiesta, _Kristen?_

– Claro. – Tania se acercó más a mí. – ¿Bailas?

Asentí.

Ella sonrió. –Vamos entonces.

Ladee mi cabeza. –Pero ahora no me apetece.

Se rio a carcajadas y negando con la cabeza se alejó de mi contoneando sus caderas hacia la pista.

Con una copa en mi mano, observe al resto de la gente. Algunos bailaban, otros estaban en algunos asientos conversando entre sí. Alice, bailaba con Jasper. Emmet, el simplemente coqueteaba con cualquiera que le situara en frente. El resto del elenco estaba con sus amigos de cada quien. Tania me giño un ojo desde la pista y me hizo señas de que me acercara.

A veces, su comportamiento me confundía. Y muy en el fondo de mí, sospechaba que el interés seguía presente. Deje mi copa en una de las charolas plateadas que los meseros traían y me encamine hacia la pista.

Su sonrisa se acentuó al verme acercarme.

**Bella POV**

–Bella.

Alce la vista de mi plato hacia mi padre. El intercambio una mirada con mi mamá.

– ¿Haz pensando que harás en tu cumpleaños?

– No.

– ¡Genial! – Mike miro a Ángela. –Entonces, decidido nos vamos a Los Ángeles.

– ¿Los Ángeles?

– Planeaba sorprenderla. –le reclamo mi padre.

– De todos modos se iba a enterar.

– Una sorpresa es mejor. – dijo Ángela.

– Bueno. –mi madre hablo. – Ya se enteró. Solo será un fin de semana. – esto último lo recalco.

– ¿Solo un fin? _Usted_no entiende ¿verdad?

– ¿Usted? – preguntamos al unísono mi amiga y yo.

Mike tenía años que no le hablaba a mi mamá de ese modo. Y ella odiaba cuando le hacían recordar que ya estaba pasada de años.

En pocas palabras, vieja.

– Tiene idea de lo poco que se puede hacer en LA. ¡Solo un fin de semana!

– Mike. –Áng volteo a verlo. – No es para tanto.

– ¡Que si lo es!

– Mike. – el susodicho miro a mi padre. – Si regresa sana y salva, para la próxima podrán llevarla por más tiempo.

Él no sonrió. A veces dudaba de quien era el hijo en esta familia.

Y lo decía porque solo basto, unos cuantos segundos para ver como mi madre se levantaba de su asiento y se acercara a Mike para convérselo.

**Edward POV**

– ¡Edward! – Chris me acorralo antes de que pudiera llegar a la pista. – Tengo que presentarte a alguien muchacho.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, tomo uno de mis brazos y prácticamente me arrastro hacia el lado contrario de donde iba. Pude ver como la sonrisa de Tania se transformaba en una simple mueca de desilusión. Chris se detuvo, frente a un señor con traje y calvo.

–Edward, este es David Slade.

Asentí sin comprender.

– El dirigirá Eclipse.

**Bella POV**

– Me niego a creer que ustedes se involucraran en esto, cuando les advertí que no lo hicieran.

– Pero Bella la idea fue de tus padres.

– Cierto. – secundo mi amiga. – Pero también puede que nosotros…

Ángela callo dándome entender que los convencieron. Suspire mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

– ¡Ay! Pero qué demonios…– me había golpeado el estómago con el cargador de la laptop. Frustrada lo hice a un lado y volví acostarme.

–No seas ridícula, Bells. Tú quieres ir.

–Exacto. Además lo hicimos porque Meyer estará dando autógrafos. – me recordó Mike.

–Cierto, y también aún faltan meses, vas a ver que cambiaras de opinión.

Tenían razón, estaba siendo ridícula. Los observe desplazarse por mi habitación, Áng tomo la laptop, mientras Mike se dirigió al pequeño escritorio de madera que tenía, él tomo una de las libretas y comenzó a hojearla.

Era la libreta de chismes.

**Edward POV**

–Sera un placer trabajar para usted.

El que sería mi nuevo director asintió. – Igual muchacho, nos vemos después.

Tanto el cómo Chris sonrieron y se alejaron conversando.

– ¿Quién era ese? – preguntó Tania sorprendiéndome.

– El nuevo director.

–Lo supuse.

_Y entonces para que me preguntas._Pensé observando cómo se acercaba más a mí.

– ¿Tania? – pregunté alejándome un poco.

No quería atraer miradas.

– ¿Bailamos? – de nuevo se acercó.

Mi conciencia me advertía que esto no debía suceder.

– Vamos, _Robert._– de nuevo me llamaba así. – Es tu banda favorita.

Mientras más hablaba más se acercaba.

Pude notar las miradas de sospecha de algunos compañeros.

– ¿Esa no es… – su mano con una perfecta manicura se recargo en uno de mis hombros y se acercó a mi oído. –_Somebody Told Me_?

– Lo recuerdas.

Más de una vez la había cansado al repetir esa canción varias veces, cuando intentamos… salir.

**Bella POV**

– Escuchen esto.

Mike rio. El llevaba bastante tiempo leyendo eso, mientras nosotras mirábamos que hacer en la laptop. Ellos se quedarían esta noche a dormir. Me había enterado solo al ver que –como siempre- ellos bajaban sus bolsos de dormir.

– "La Sra. Cope de nuevo se dirigió tambaleándose con esos tacones hacia su oficina, sus mejillas rojas y la blusa a medio botonar dejaba en claro que repasar las calificaciones con el profesor Banner era lo de menos que se hizo en aquel salón de Biología"

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

– ¡No puedo creerlo!

– Lo sé. – Mike reía junto con Ángela. – Esos dos picarones.

– No voy a poder mirar a la Sra. Cope a la cara.

– Pero… ¿Quién escribió esto? –preguntó Mike.

Ambos me miraron.

–Yo…Les….

– ¡Tú! –Gritaron ambos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

– No quiero gritos.

– No señor Swan. – dijeron los dos.

– Buenas noches papá.

El asintió y nos miró a cada uno. – Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró.

– Sucedió el viernes. Juro que iba contarles… solo que se me olvido.

Mike rio. – Debió ser épico ver eso.

– Lo fue. – dije recordando aquel episodio.

Los tres nos miramos para después soltar la carcajada.

Y eso que aún no leían otras cosas.

**Edward POV**

La música llego a su fin.

Aplaudí junto con los demás.

– Esta canción…–la voz de Brandon Flowers rompió el sonido de los aplausos – comenzó a escribirse en Londres, hace referencia a lo que somos ahora como humanos que van destruyendo la tierra. Es… llegó el momento de abrir los ojos y darnos cuenta de que solo nosotros existimos en este planeta, y somos su única salvación.

Los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica empezaron a sonar.

El cuerpo de Tania se recargo un poco en mí.

– ¿_Human_? –

Asentí. – Esa es mi canción.

– ¿En serio? – ella me miro con diversión. Sabía que bromeaba.

Solo negué sonriendo y empecé a cantar la canción.

No deje de cantar cuando note como llevaba sus manos hacia las mías.

Tampoco cuando me hizo abrazarla. Y mucho menos cuando su cuerpo se recargo por completo.

La canción llego a su fin.

Esta vez, el vocalista no hablo cuándo "_Mr_. _Brightside"_comenzó a sonar.

_– Todo comenzó con un beso…_

Tania canto en español solo para mí.

_–Y ella está llamando un taxy… Mientras él fuma…_

¡Joder! Recordaba aquella vez, fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

Lo habíamos hablado, después de aquel beso, ambos sabíamos lo que sucedería después. Aquella misma noche en su departamento.

Un par de copas, juegos preliminares y después... terminamos en aquella cama.

Sentí el cuerpo de ella girar, en cuestión de segundos nuestras manos estaban en su espalda, su reacción me llevo a pensar que tal vez… pensaba que la rechazaría. De repente, las soltó.

Su mirada fija y ver que solo estábamos a poca distancia, me hizo comprenderlo.

Me estaba dando a elegir.

_– Pero ella está tocando su pecho ahora…_

Sin perder el contacto visual, observe como su mano se alzaba hasta ponerla en mi pecho.

_No caer en la tentación…_ Al diablo mi conciencia.

Corte la poca distancia, no podía besarla entre tanta gente, así que me dirigí a su oído.

–_Ahora ellos van a la cama…_

Al escucharme, ella se estremeció.

Una mirada basto para darnos cuenta de que ambos lo queríamos.

Sabía que más de una mirada estaba fija en nosotros dos, al vernos dirigirnos a la salida.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. En el capítulo 14, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	15. Chapter nuevo :

**Recordatorio**: _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía…_

**_Leer NOTA_**

–Entonces…

Mike mantenía su mirada fija en Bella. Ella suspiró, volteo su rostro a las canchas y negó hacia los lados.

–No, Mike.

Ella podría verlo aun de reojo, seguía sin moverse. Al frente, varios jugadores estaban por salir, solo esperando al capitán.

–Por favor.

–Ya te dije que no.

–Estaré contigo.

–Si Áng no va, yo tampoco.

–Bella, no puedes dejarme abajo.

–Mike. –el tono de Bella ya era cansino.

–Por favor. –volvió a insistir.

Bella miro hacia los jugadores, todos mantenían su vista en ellos. Ella cansada de ver las expresiones arrogantes de la mayoría, giro su rostro de nuevo a él y asintió con la cabeza.

El rió mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. –Ya verás que te divertirás.

_Eso espero_…Fue el único pensamiento que paso por la mente de Bella al acercarse al grupo de Mike.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

–Te vas.

Edward maldigo en silencio, termino de abotonarse la camisa y la observo. Su mirada paso detenidamente sobre aquel cuerpo aun desnudo cubierto solo por aquella sabana.

Tanya desde luego poco le importaba su desnudes.

–Iba a dejarte una nota.

¡Cobarde! Se recrimino el mismo, ni siquiera paso por su mente dejarle una nota o al menos llamarle. Aquella excitación que lo envolvió anoche, se había esfumado completamente. El deseo se había convertido en culpabilidad, no se arrepentía, cada poro de su piel lo disfruto. Pero, Edward solo la deseaba para esa noche. Y por la mirada que Tanya mantenía en él, era obvio que ella esperaba más encuentros.

Encuentros que ni él ni ella se podían volver a permitir. Si un paparazzi llegara a verles juntos, causarían un gran escándalo, además de que estarían en serios problemas, su director usaría _eso _como publicidad para promover las películas. Si, estaba claro que no les convenían.

–Nos vemos en un mes, Tanya.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, abrió la puerta y salió.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Bella cerró la puerta de su vieja camioneta. Suspiro con desgana y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de su bachillerato.

Estaba cansada. Ansiaba que las clases se cancelaran, llegar a su casa y dormir por horas.

–¡Bella!

Ella extrañada volteo hacia atrás.

Seth corría riendo hacia ella. – ¿Te quedaste dormida?

Bella asintió. –Y por lo que veo igual tú. –dijo sonriendo.

–La fiesta estuvo buena.

Ella río asintiendo.

Era cierto. Se había divertido. Y había hecho amistad con el cuando el idiota de su amigo la había abandonado por una de las porristas. Típico de Mike.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Edward entro soñoliento al set. Miradas curiosas se posaron en él. Él fingió no darse cuenta.

–Edward.

David Slade se situó frente a él. –Necesito hablar contigo.

Asintió y le siguió extrañado.

¿De que quería hablar? ¿La película? Eso ya lo habían aclarado días antes. Su pregunta fue contestada, cuando el director al abrir la puerta de su despacho, se encontró con otra persona hay dentro.

Tanya Denali esquivaba su mirada.

Ahora sí, ambos estaban en serios problemas.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Bella se sentó bajo un gran árbol, era una suerte que pudiera robarse el internet de su propia escuela. Sonrió al ver que sin problemas entraba y fue rápidamente a checar su Twitter.

* * *

**AngelitaW:**_ Solo días y Nos vamos a los ángeles…Yupiii_

* * *

**MikeSexyBoy**: _Días y ya preparo maletas ¡Oh yeah! Rumbo a los ángeles con mi intelectual _**AngelitaW **_y la sensual _**BellaSwan **_va ser un viaje picante :D_

* * *

**AngelitaW: **_Eres un imbécil _**MikeSexyBoy **_deberías ya estar haciendo maletas te apuesto que se te olvidara algo por dejar todo al último!_

* * *

**BellaSwan: **_Ustedes dos siempre apostando... también ansiosa por ir a los ángeles._ : ) & **MikeSexyBoy **_no seas … estúpido._

* * *

Bella suspiro, ese viaje sí que iba hacer muy interesante.

Dejo que el clásico que escuchaba de Bethoveen la envolviera, y observo la pantalla, deseaba darle like a la sección donde la mencionaban y ver algo escrito de él para ella.

Decepcionada, observo que no tenía ningún tweet de él.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Edward no daba crédito a lo que escucho, lo que más temía se hizo realidad. Ahora, tenía que soportar a los paparazzis, a Tanya y mentirle a su familia.

Su familia, demonios, él no había llegado a pensar realmente tener que hacerlo. Supuso que su director le iba a dar la oportunidad de hablar con su familia y decirles la verdad. Enserio, él esperaba eso. Pero, cuando empezó a explicarle que tenía _prohibido _contarles. Fue… el infierno.

No iban a creerse fácilmente, que él estuviera _enamorado _de Tanya.

Y ella…esa… ¡maldición! Edward había jurado que ella no sentía nada por él, pero cuando se mostró tan malditamente de acuerdo con las estupideces que decía su director, lo tuvo claro, Tanya siempre estuvo encaprichada con él y él ciego nunca se dio cuenta.

Fingir un romance solo por una estúpida película. Era una locura. Y si no lo hacía, lo perdería todo.

Una alerta de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**TanyaD**: _increíble volvemos a estar juntos _**EdCullen**_ ya te extraño!_

* * *

–¡Maldición! – maldijo él.

Es que no pudo aguardar unos días. Edward juraba que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Lo peor, tenía que fingir delante de su propia familia hasta calmar los malditos paparazzis.

Un nuevo suspiro abandono de sus labios, siguió caminando por la acera y se detuvo a ver a un chico batallando con unas bolsas.

Sintiendo la necesidad de ayudarle, se acercó a él.

–¿Te ayudo?

El chico sin mirarle asintió. –Gracias, esto esta pesado. Mi coche esta por ahí. – señalo apresuradamente y quiso agarrar más cosas, provocando que una se cayera.

Edward la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo, tomo las bolsas que quedaban y le siguió.

Cuando el chico se giró para tomar las bolsas que él sostenía, se detuvo.

–¡Mierda! Eres Edward Cullen.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Ángela Weber caminaba presurosa por los pasillos, esquivaba aquellos que se interponían en su camino. Volteo hacia atrás como asegurándose de que nadie la seguía y suspiro de alivio al ver que nadie parecía venir tras ella. Se topó de frente con las puertas de la cafetería y entro buscando a sus dos amigos.

Bella y Mike estaban en una de las mesas alejadas del resto.

Sonrió y apresuro más su paso, mientras aplastaba las hojas que mantenía abrazadas a su pecho.

–¡Lo tengo! –llego soltando las hojas sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a esos dos.

–Mierda, Ang. ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

–Esto, mi querida Bella es lo que me sucede.

Ángela le acerco las hojas.

Bella, le echo una mirada a Mike. –La hemos perdido, Mike.

El asintió seriamente. –Debes de alejarte del periodismo, amiga.

–¡Ya chicos! Esto no tiene nada que ver con el periódico de la escuela. Aunque…pensándolo bien, no sería tan mala idea que esto se mostrara.

Antes de que Bella tomara las hojas, Mike las agarro. Soltó un silbido y miro sorpresivo a Ángela.

–El periódico se vendería como pan caliente, pero…le afectaría a Bella.

–¿A mí? –preguntó confundida Bella.

Mike asintió. –¿O no crees Áng?

–¿Por qué?

–Dios, y todavía lo pregunta.

–No os entiendo nada, chicos. –Bella trato de agarrar las hojas.

Mike no la dejo. –Sería una burla para ella.

–¡Mierda, Mike! ¿De qué jodidos están hablando?

Ángela asintió. –Creo comprender…

–Ves, no sería bueno para nuestra amiga.

–¿Van a decirme de que hablan o qué?

Mike miro a Bella, volteo hacia las hojas y él se las acerco. – De esto.

En _esas _hojas. Una gran foto de Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali estaba bajo el gran título de "Han regresado". Eso no era nada malo ¿o sí? Se preguntó en silencio ella. Al sentir algo extraño dentro de ella al ver que la foto era de ellos dos…besándose.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Edward miro extrañado al chico. Parecía demasiado joven como para tener permiso para conducir.

–¡Rayos! – el chico volteo su rostro hacia los lados, parecía comprobar algo y después suspiro. – ¡Genial! Ningún paparazzi.

–Eso es bueno. No estoy de humor para que estén cerca.

El chico rió. –Si mi hermana se entera que estuve cerca de ti, me asesinaría.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué no pienso pedirte un autógrafo para ella.

–¿Seguro?

El chico asintió. –Esas cosas son de chicas. Te sorprenderías lo loca que se puso hace meses por algo que hiciste.

–¿Qué hice?

Edward le paso las bolsas y espero a que le respondiera…¿Hizo algún escandalo? No se acordaba de ningún excepto este último. Con Tanya.

–Le hablaste a una chica por Twitter…

–Ah. –dijo Edward al recordar aquello.

–Sí, ella siempre estaba checando a ver si la encontrabas.

Edward rio.

–Bueno, gracias y conste que yo no te eh visto.

Antes de que él chico se diera vuelta para ir a su asiento. Y antes, incluso de que Edward asimilara lo que haría, le pidió el twitter de su hermana.

Al menos le iba a alegrar el día a alguien y … encontró -recordando- la manera perfecta para desahogarse.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Era estúpido, se dijo así misma.

Ella no sentía nada extraño dentro de ella. Para nada.

Suspirando se tumbó en su cama y abrió su laptop. Tecleo los datos que le pide Twitter para entrar a su cuenta y observo como se actualizaba.

Ninguno de sus amigos había escrito nada. Su último twitter seguía ahí. Pero, tenía un mensaje.

Lo más seguro es que el idiota de Mike le pregunte algo estúpido como otras veces.

No era de Mike. Era de Edward Cullen.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. En el capítulo 14, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	16. New Chapter :)

**Recordatorio:**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es completamente mía._

_**Lee la nota al final**_

_**Bella POV**_

Era una cobarde, lo sabía.

No les había contado nada a mis amigos por lo mismo. Y ni siquiera tenía el valor de abrir _ese_mensaje_._

Mañana estaría viajando a LA. Y hace tan solo unos días, él volvió a mi vida. "¿Por qué?" Esa pregunta se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza.

Sostuve con más fuerza la lata y pude escuchar como comenzaba a estrujarse.

Tenía que abrir eso…. ¿Y si era importante?

Respire hondo y conté mentalmente hasta algún número que pudiera calmar estos nervios.

La laptop estaba encendida, justo en la página de Twitter con mi sesión iniciada. Invitándome a darle click al lugar donde se leen los mensajes.

Observe, en cámara lenta, como mi mano se acercaba hacia ella, dirigía el cursor hasta aquel lugar y daba click.

Apareció su foto, en una especie de cuadro que anunciaba los mensajes directos que te mandaban. Y le di click antes de acobardarme por segunda vez.

_De: EdCullen._

_Todos cometemos errores, errores que quisieras que se convirtieran en papel y que tan solo quemarlos…Desaparecieran de tu vida. Algunas veces, incluso cuando hay un papel. Eso no puede solucionarse de esa manera y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello._

No sé cuántas veces leí ese párrafo tan… extraño. ¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? ¿Y porque de todos me lo manda a mí? Negué varias veces hacia los lados y masajee mis sienes, necesitaba entender que estaba sucediendo y él no ponía las cosas en claro.

Y de repente, algo se prendió dentro de mí. ¿Error? ¿Se refería a su relación con…? ¡No! Era imposible, se le veía tan contento en esa foto, entregándose al beso, como si se olvidara de la gente de su alrededor y solo esos labios femeninos y la persona –obviamente- existieran para él. Pero, ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando? Ese mensaje, el párrafo... Era obvio que se había equivocado. Claro, ¿Por qué razón me mandaría algo tan confuso?

Iba a cerrar la laptop, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero… ¿y si él no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Y esperara una respuesta que nunca llegaría? ¡Demonios! No sé porque, bueno si, no podía simplemente cerrar eso y hacer como si él no me hubiera mandado nada.

Y como si mis manos cobraran vida, le teclee rápidamente una respuesta.

_**Edward POV**_

_Un minuto más, tranquilo. Ya va pasar._

Me repetía mentalmente, necesitaba calmarme, quería apartarme de ella y salirme de este lugar tan ruidoso. Al menos el ruido, provocaba que ella estuviera en silencio.

Y no ayudaba en nada, las miradas sonrientes que mandaban en nuestra dirección, ni mucho menos que ella se estuviera prácticamente colgando de mi cuello.

—¡Edward!

David Slade, nos miraba sonriente. Y se acercó unos pasos más a nosotros. —¡Gracias por venir! —nos dirigió otra mirada y miro hacia la salida.

Esa, era la señal que estaba esperando.

Quite lentamente –tenía que aparentar que estaba enamorado- y me separe de Tanya, ella trato de colgarse nuevamente de mi cuello, pero negué y la tome de la mano.

—Nos vamos. — grite por encima de la música.

David asintió conforme con nuestra actuación y Tanya me sonrió coquetamente.

Sabía que pasaba por su mente, no necesitaba ser un lector de mentes, era bastante claro lo que ella quería. Lástima, que ella se llevaría una gran…decepción.

Fingí una alegría que no sentía y me encamine hacia la salida, despidiéndome de un asentimiento sin detenerme hacia las personas que se me acercaban, y ellos me dirigieron e_sa_sonrisa por parte de los hombres, que suponían que iba a pasar algo que era claro que no volvería a repetir. Y las mujeres, miradas de envidia y anhelo, como siempre.

Evite sentir ese asqueo recorrerme, desde que empezó esto… Pareciera que las chicas solo me veían como un pedazo de carne.

Al salir del lugar, agradecí no haber llevado el coche. Y solté a Tanya cuando me asegure que nadie con alguna cámara estaba cerca.

—¿A dónde vamos?

No conteste.

Me encamine hacia la acera y le hice señas a un taxy. Sentí los pasos de Tanya atrás de mí y sonreí, parando el taxý. Abrí la puerta esperando a que entrara y ella, muy confiada lo hizo.

—Al edificio Blower. — dije y cerré antes de que pudiera reclamarme.

El taxista arranco con una furiosa Tanya adentro.

_**Bella POV**_

Ya era de noche. Y había mandado el mensaje por la mañana y por lo que veo, estaba en lo correcto al pensar que él se equivocó, él no me había contestado y la verdad, era mejor así.

Mis seguidores se habían mantenido en muy pocos después de aquella vez. Y cada día bajaban más, lo cual era bueno. Los mensajes de envidia habían terminado y el que otros famosos me mencionaran en sus Tweet's también acabo.

Las maletas que llevaría en aquel viaje, estaban ya listas en una esquina, mis cosas personales sobre el pequeño escritorio donde antes estaba el dinosaurio de mi computadora y solo faltaba que llegara el día de mañana para subir a ese avión y comenzaría el viaje con Ángela y Mike.

—Bella.

Charlie estaba sobre el marco observando detenidamente mis maletas.

Le mire. Y no me atreví hablar, tal vez, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberme dejado él y mi madre.

—Tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

Asentí extrañada.

—Está en su cuarto. — hizo un gesto hacia afuera y asentí nuevamente.

Pase por su lado, lo notaba tenso, como si no quisiera estar en ese momento hay.

Si, era obvio… No iba a ir a ese viaje.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, observe como Charlie caminaba apresuradamente hacia el piso de abajo.

Por educación, toque un par de veces y escuche la voz sureña de Renee.

—Adelante, Bella.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo mamá?

Ella asintió y palmeo a un lado de ella. Fui a sentarme y espere a que hablara.

—Te iras muy lejos.

—No están…

Renee se puso de pie rápidamente y camino hacia un cajón de ese mueble, y me extendió ese extraño paquete que…

¡Era una broma! ¿Verdad? Mi madre me daba condones, vale, que sé que no soy una niña y no debo escandalizarme por ello, pero vamos, eso…

Eso, era por lo que Charlie estaba así de tenso, ¡seguro! Siempre se ha puesto incomodo respecto a estos temas.

Respire profunda y tome ese paquete.

—Promete que te cuidaras.

—Si mamá. —dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Ella asintió y me dio palmaditas en mi cabeza, eso…me hizo sentir como un cachorro.

—¡Espero te diviertas mucho!

— Yo también lo espero.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —pregunto como si no estuviera ese paquete en mis manos. —Tienes que llevar ropa linda, ya te di un dinero para que te compres algo bonito por haya, pero, no olvides traerme también a mí y a Charlie algo…

Y si, cuando empezó hablar de esa manera que nadie pudiera callarla, entendí que la vergüenza había pasado.

_**Edward POV**_

Llegue agotado físicamente y emocionalmente a mi departamento, no había nadie.

Mis hermanos pasarían la noche fuera, era lo más probable.

Fui directo al refrigerador y saque una cerveza, busque entre los cajones algo para destaparla y al no encontrar el dichoso instrumento, tome una cuchara y aunque batalle, logre destaparla.

Podía quedarme y desplazarme en ese sofá de cuero, pero no, era mejor subir a la tranquilidad de mi cuarto por si mis hermanos cambiaran de opinión.

Arrastrando los pies, conseguí llegar a mi habitación.

Ni siquiera me importo quitarme el traje y ponerme algo más cómodo.

Me acosté, bebiendo mi cerveza lentamente mientras miraba a la nada.

Estaba tan cansado de todo esto. Tanya, las películas, la fama, Tanya, el director, esa soledad que me rodeaba, Tanya…

Sobre todo ella, mi familia creía o aparentaba creer esta relación. Prendí mi celular para llamar a mi madre, necesitaba escuchar su voz, al menos eso me haría sentir mejor.

No tuve opción, era esto o perdería todo…

Un sonido de alerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

Alguien me había mandado un mensaje. Y sabiendo quien podía ser lo abrí.

_De: BellaSwan._

_Creo que te confundiste con tu mensaje, que tengas un lindo día. Adiós._

Quise reír, me imagine que ella me contestaría algo más, pero al parecer con esta chica las cosas deben ser directas…

Solo esperaba que esta vez me contestara rápido.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. En el capítulo 14, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


	17. NUEVO CAPITULO :)

**Recordatorio:**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es completamente mía._

_**LEE MI NOTA**_

_**Te invito a leer desde el primer capítulo, **_

_**todos los capítulos están corregidos. **_

**Bella POV**

No sabía si reírme por lo que veía en este momento o preocuparme.

Mike, se encontraba pegado a mi madre, ambos abrazándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Mi padre, por un lado, repasaba junto con Ángela nuestro itinerario, recordando que solo íbamos por un fin de semana.

–¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? –pregunté observándoles.

Mi madre rio, mientras arrastraba a Mike hacia mi dirección, envolviéndonos a los tres en un abrazo.

–Los extrañare tanto.

–Espero que eso también vaya para mí. – dijo una indignada Áng.

Mi madre no respondió, sino que simplemente la unió al abrazo. Solo mi padre se encontraba fuera de él, y por su expresión sabía que no era la única que quería reírse.

–Vale, ya. –dije separándome. –Solo estaremos fuera dos días.

–Pasajeros con destino a los ángeles, favor de abordar en la sala 4. – anunciaron por las bocinas.

–Es hora. – no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante el tono dramático de Mike. –Nos vamos.

–¿Cuidaras a mis niñas, verdad?

¿Enserio mi madre acaba de encargarme a él? ¿Mike, el fiestero? Tan irresponsable que doy por segura que no lleva todo lo que necesita en su maleta.

–No se preocupen, yo las cuidare.

Áng rio. –No gracias, prefiero regresar con vida.

Mi padre que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado se rió provocando que algunas personas nos miraran.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Edward POV**

**Anoche, no había recibido respuesta. **

**Tal vez, la chica que no sé porque en un momento creí que se interesaría, resulto ser como las de antes. **

**Ni siquiera los auriculares me aislaban de este lugar, todo era un caos, definitivamente no me gustaba la manera de dirigir de este señor, no solo me quita mi libertad, sino que se atreve a cambiar las escenas establecidas ya por la guionista y la autora de los libros. **

–Edward.

Solo asentí, para que supiera que la escuchaba.

–Tenemos que repasar la escena.

Ni siquiera la observe, tome el guion que estaba sobre mi regazo y comencé a leer mi línea en silencio.

Furioso, era la palabra que me describía completamente. Estaba tan enojado de fingir que éramos una pareja, sabía que los demás del set, no creían algo así. Pero, en verdad apreciaba que estuvieran disimulando un poco.

Escuchaba su voz, repitiendo sus líneas. No podía negarlo, era una buena actriz.

Alce mi vista y frente a mí, los extras comenzaban hacer su actuación, había muchos nuevos, incluso al personaje que interpretaba Victoria, lo hacía otra chica que aun ni siquiera se había presentado. Fue, una verdadera sorpresa llegar y encontrarnos con la noticia que nuestra amiga ya no estaría en el rodaje. Dicen que fue por su apariencia, demasiado mayor, otros dicen que tenía otros compromisos, pero… no sé porque sospecho que no soy el único insatisfecho con esta nueva producción.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

–Wow. – exclame al observar a mi alrededor.

Primera clase. Esta vez, los padres de Mike sí que lograron sorprenderme.

–No solemos viajar a menudo.

–Pues no me enfadaría si nos invitaras de nuevo. – dijo áng.

Para mi suerte, me habían dejado la ventanilla de la ventana, Ángela estaba a mi lado y Mike cruzando el pasillo, solo eran dos filas y desgraciadamente no estaban de tres los asientos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo dura el viaje?

–Tres horas. – me respondió Mike.

Sin nada más que hacer, tome prestada la laptop de Mike y decidí mandar un Tweet antes de que nos dijeran que apagáramos los objetos personales. Estaba a punto de mandar el tweet cuando me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Rápidamente le di a enviar y cheque que Ángela no estuviera observando. Aun no quería dar explicaciones, serían capaces de ir a buscar el departamento de él y hacer guardia todo el fin de semana hasta obtener su maldito autógrafo.

Si, era de él.

_De: EdCullen_

_No. No me confundí. La parte irracional dentro de mí, decidió que sería bueno pedirte un consejo._

_Si quieres hacerle un favor a un actor que sobreactúa…Esperare tu respuesta._

De todas las personas que le rodean, de sus familiares, amigos, productores, ¿decidió que una desconocida era la mejor opción de pedir un consejo? Era ilógico, si el primer mensaje me dejo en shock, este… sobrepasaba los limites.

¿Qué hacia un…

Deje mis pensamientos a un lado y teclee una respuesta.

Sin tiempo a releer la respuesta, le di click en enviar y salí rápido de ahí, no quería que Ángela sospechara nada, era una suerte que estuviera muy entrada leyendo esa revista.

–Por favor, les pedimos que apaguen sus objetos personales; cámaras, celulares o laptops. Gracias por volar con nosotros.

Una de las azafatas anunciaba por el micrófono, también mientras ella repasaba las medidas de seguridad del avión y lo que se debería de hacer en caso de una emergencia, otra de sus compañeras hacia lo que ella le indicaba mostrando el salvavidas o una cosa colgante para tomar aire.

–Eso no serviría. –dijo Mike atrayendo mi atención.

Arquee una ceja en su dirección, él al verme, se encogió de hombros. –Estamos en un avión, si algo pasa se cae y nos matamos. Punto. No hay modo de sobrevivir a algo así.

–Usted no sabe lo que dice jovencito. – Una señora de tercera edad negaba hacia los lados.

–Disculpe. – la azafata del micrófono se situó aún lado de Mike. –Tomen en cuenta nuestras indicaciones, y guarden sus comentarios si piensan lo contrario. – dijo mirando a Mike solamente.

Rodee lo ojos y mire como Ángela, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, evitaba reírse.

–Esperemos que disfruten su vuelo, estamos a sus órdenes. – observe como volvía a colgar el micrófono y caminaba entre los asientos.

–Este será un vuelo largo. –dijo Ángela.

Asentí dándole la razón, la azafata ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar si necesitábamos algo cuando paso al lado de nosotros.

–Gracias, Mike. –dije. – Moriré de sed en todo el vuelo por tu comentario.

Él rio restándole importancia, y callo cuando la anciana le miro mal.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Edward POV**

Gracias lluvia, muchas gracias.

Las grabaciones por ser al aire libre, se detuvieron. Nos habían dado el día.

–¡Edward!

Emmet corría con su libreto sobre su cabeza.

–Idiota. – dije. –Vas arruinarlo.

–Es solo papel.

–Es tu guion.

Él rio. –No es mío.

Fruncí el ceño. Y el mostro una gran sonrisa y señalo a su izquierda con su cabeza.

Maldición, él enserio no se atrevió ¿o sí? Rosalie estaba buscando algo bajo una de las carpas, se mostraba furiosa.

–¿Quieres un poco de acción?

–No me metas en esto, Emmet.

–Ah, yo sé que la quieres.

–Demonios, ¿es que no puedes comportarte?

El negó. –Mira esto.

Emmet giró su cuerpo hacia Rosalie. Por un momento se detuvo, bajo los papeles de su cabeza y balanceo sus pies, ¿dudaba? Error.

–Eh, rubia.

Ella giro lentamente a él y si, el imbécil de mi hermano agito los papeles al aire.

–¿Sabes qué es esto?

Rosalie no respondió.

–Emmet. –le advertí. –Ni lo pienses.

Él giro en mi dirección y sonrió. –Solo es lodo, Eddie. ¡Ya que no puedo untárselo en su lindo cutiz, de algo servirá en sus papeles!

Observe como lentamente, caían al suelo y una furiosa Rosalie se iba en dirección contraria.

–Demonios. –se lamentó. –Quería que peleara, no que huyera.

–Se va a vengar, tenlo por seguro. –le advertí.

–Ya veremos. – él se alejó hacia el director que miraba la escena divertido.

Bueno, al menos tenía sentido del humor.

Una alerta del celular me hizo correr hacia mi automóvil. No me sorprendí al ver que era de ella, la había agregado y puesto en favoritos para así tener sus actualizaciones.

Y no solo había actualizado, observe. Sino que también tenía su respuesta.

_De: BellaSwan._

_¿Y honestamente… porque yo? _

Ser directo, funciono. Y aunque no aconsejo, al menos, su duda no pasaba por alto. Era normal, supongo.

Teclee una respuesta y espere a que contestara, lo había mandado hace unos minutos. Así que esperaba que contestara esta vez pronto.

Cinco minutos…

Encendí el coche y me dirigí hacia fuera del estacionamiento. Antes, de que incluso diera la vuelta, me detuve. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Esa, si que era una venganza.

Diez minutos…Veinte…

Para suerte de ella, Emmet no se acercaba, sabrá donde estaría que olvido por completo lo que hizo a Rosalie, mientras ella se divertía. Nadie de los presentes, había ido a advertir a Emmet.

Treinta minutos…

Alice y Jasper, se unieron al espectáculo. Reí al ver su seña de aprobación en mi dirección y apague el motor, decidiendo que esperaría a Emmet, ya que quería ver su reacción. Saque nuevamente mi celular y ya que ella, no contestaba, mire lo que actualizo.

**BellaSwan **_¡Hola, Los Ángeles! Me espera un gran fin de semana junto con **#AngelitaW** y **#MikeSexyBoy**_

Eh, ¿es por eso que Alice me hizo esa seña? Esta chica estaba aquí…

–Pero qué demonios le hiciste a mi Jeep, hueca.

–Vamos, Oso. –escuche la contestación de Rosalie.

Alce mi vista a ellos y observe, como las llantas estaban destruidas, el jeep tenia tantos raspones como sus vidrios rotos.

–Combina contigo.

–Ya verás como te…¡Maldición, Jasper! Suéltame.

–Es mi hermana. – respondió deteniéndolo Jasper.

–Pues ve preparando su funeral.

No fui el único que reí con ese comentario.

De repente, me encontré a Alice pegada a mi puerta.

–¡Hola, hermanito!

–Aparta, Alice. Ya me voy. – dije encendiendo el coche nuevamente.

–Ya viste tu tweet.

Sonreí, asistiendo. Ni se porque dude cuando pensé que ella ya sabía.

–¿Y qué harás?

Negué hacia los lados.

–Tengo mucho sin hablar con ella, y solo es una chica. – respondí y sin darle tiempo a contestar, aprovechando que se había quitado de mi coche, acelere.

Solo que mi hermana no tendría que enterarse que le mande un mensaje hace tan solo unas horas…

Ni que tampoco, estaba pensando que tal vez, sería bueno hablar con alguien que no me considere alguien diferente… Y quizás... fuera...

En persona.

**NOTA: Cambie un par de cosas como ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. En el capítulo 14, esta el adelanto de mi libro "¿Quiero el divorcio?" si te interesa comprarlo, en mi perfil esta mi página de facebook, o por aquí manda un mensaje diciendo que te interesa. El precio es de 20 dlls mas gastos de envió, y si lo quieres en formato digital el precio esta a 6.99 dlls. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**


End file.
